Yomi's Companion: the Edited version
by atrophying mind
Summary: Kurama looks for herbs in the Makai but falls prey in Gandara. He becomes Yomi's unwilling "companion." Will Hiei rescue him? H x K . Y x K (NC) YAOI. If you have no idea what that means, stay away from my stories.
1. CH 1

Author's Note #1: It's sort of AU, so Yomi and Kurama don't have a past together. In the Makai, Kurama was accidently caught in Yomi's domain. Yomi isn't blind. Yomi is infatuated with his dear kitusne/human and decides to keep him as a toy. To get Kurama to stay with him, he sends a demon to watch Shiori to make sure Kurama stays in Gandara and won't rebel. He doesn't try to force Kurama, but is trying to make him sleep with him. No one knows that Kurama is in fact Youko Kurama. Hiei and Kurama have also never met. He is still Mukuro's heir.  
  
Author's Note #2: In compliance with requests, here is the (edited, cut, hacked, slashed, chopped up version) original story. (First few chapters are the same. If you can't tell, I'm just pissed off I have to edit this.) The original version will be up on aff.net. **Don't go if you don't want to read sexually explicit material.  
**  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
Kurama stood outside the hospital. His mother was getting sicker every day. He had to do something for her. After he had fled the Makai and reincarnated into this human boy, he felt he was obligated to play out the role of her son. Never had he ever known anyone show him such kindness and affection. When he was young, he was such a horrible child. He bit her, scratched her and even once almost killed her. She had shown so much patience with him. Her love had broken through the barriers he had put up around him. Over the years, he grew to love her back and repaid her by becoming a near perfect son. But now....  
  
He looked through the window one more time before he fled. He would go back to the place he longed for. The Makai. Yes, the beautiful lush vegetation and the free open spaces in which he used to frolic in. And the jewels... yes, his hidden cave of treasures still laid there waiting for him. But no. He wouldn't go there to become the youko again. No, he would go there to find the herb he needed to cure his mother. Then, he would return to the Ningenkai and live out his boring life as Minamino Suiichi.  
  
Kurama found the hidden portal that led to the Makai. He quickly went through the portal and a few seconds later, he found himself falling face first into a pile of green plants. The plants helped him land gracefully. He inhaled, and was automatically hit by a wave of nostalgia. He walked through the forest he landed in, reminiscing for a few minutes. Kurama then found the plant he was looking for. He quickly pulled out a few of the plants. He turned to leave, when a big bulky demon stood in his path.  
  
"What's this? A HUMAN? Such a pretty flower in this dark and gloomy world. Hmph. I've been looking for a toy for a while. Come here." He said.  
  
He stretched out his large arm to grab Kurama, but the fox was too fast for him. He gracefully dodged the grasp. "Rose Whip!"  
  
A few seconds later, the large demon lie in pieces by Kurama's feet. 'I never knew demons like these roamed in the forests. They usually stayed by the urban centers of the Makai. I wonder how much the Makai has changed since I left.' Kurama thought. Curiosity got the better of the kitsune, and he started to wander in the direction of Gandara.  
  
Kurama approached a huge city with large black buildings and dark clouds hanging over the city. He encountered all different kinds of demons. Kurama was confused. Usually these demons wouldn't be in the city. He walked around the city and saw that a celebration of some sort was about to happen. Fanfare was heard and the demons said "All hail the great Yomi."  
  
Kurama turned his attention to where the demons were looking at. There was a demon with six ears and long black hair. Kurama assumed that was Yomi.  
  
Yomi was on the balcony of his huge building. He was usually happy when this day came. All the demons in Gandara that had any power came to the big city to kiss his ass. But today, he felt so depressed. Lately, there has been a power struggle between his territory, Mukuro and Raizen's territory. Raizen had died, tipping the balance of power towards Mukuro and himself. The last few months had been tiring for him, trying to organize his army into fighting off both Mukuro and Raizen's army. Then, something caught his eye. In the midst of all the grey, drab, and ugly creatures, he saw a beautiful flaming redhead. He felt a wave of heat in his body. He told one of his henchmen to follow the human and then bring him to him after the celebration was over.  
  
Kurama saw Yomi stare in his direction for a while. He stayed for a few minutes while Yomi delivered his speech about an alliance with someone named Mukuro. A few of the demons groaned, but he paid no attention. He then remembered the herbs he had gotten earlier for his mother, and left. He managed to get past the crowded city and was about to enter the forest he came through when he felt a strong ki follow him. He turned around to face his follower, but saw no one there.  
  
"I know you're there. Come out." Kurama shouted.  
  
A blast of energy was directed at him, but he dodged the attack. He took out his rose whip and his eyes darted around. He couldn't see the enemy. A couple of more blasts were fired, but all from different directions, making it had to pinpoint his enemy. He decided to go to the forest. Over there, he would definitely have the advantage. He started to make a run for it, but something caught his left foot. It was a rope. He turned behind him to see a tall dark demon holding the other end of the rope. Before Kurama could summon a plant, the other demon knocked him out.  
  
X X X X  
  
Kurama felt warm and comfortable. Slowly, he started to open his eyes. He saw a mass of comforters and blankets. 'I must be in bed.' He thought. He turned to cuddle the black pillow to go back to sleep. 'When did I have this black pillow?' He thought. His eyes snapped open. He sat up in the bed. This wasn't his bed. Alarmed, he stood up and realized that he was naked. His clothes were nowhere to be found. He wrapped a blanket around himself and headed for the door. Just then, the doorknob turned.  
  
The door burst open, and Kurama walked into Yomi. Stunned, he dropped the blanket. He lost his balance but Yomi caught him. Yomi stared into the beautiful creature's green eyes. Kurama pulled himself out of Yomi's grasp. He pulled the blanket around himself, trying to look decent. Yomi couldn't help but smirk. Yomi turned to close and lock the door. Kurama didn't like this. He was naked, locked in a room with a powerful demon. He took a step back.  
  
"You don't have to fear me." Yomi said. Kurama remained unresponsive. "Quiet I see."  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" Kurama asked. Yomi smiled. 'Gods! Even his voice is beautiful.' Yomi thought.  
  
"I needed a companion." Yomi said. Kurama gave him a questioning look.  
  
"You have a kingdom of people to bow down at your feet. Why not take one of them?"  
  
"Oh. But none are as beautiful as you are." Yomi traced a finger down Kurama's face. Kurama jerked away.  
  
"I'm not one of your subjects. You can't threaten me." Kurama looked around for any means of escape. He remembered a contract between the Reikai and Makai.  
  
"And you can't hold me here. I'm not a demon. I'm human. I belong in the Ningenkai. I'm sure the Reikai wouldn't like to hear that you're holding a human hostage." Kurama said. 'About time this human body became useful.' Yomi's smile broadened.  
  
"A human you say? I didn't know the people of the Ningenkai knew about the Makai and Reikai." Yomi said. 'Dammit. That didn't work.' Kurama thought.  
  
"You might appear human, but I know you're not. When I saw you, I was going to have one of my henchmen return you to the Ningenkai in case you were lost. I would honor my agreement with the Reikai to return lost humans, but he told me that you used youki when fighting him. I used my ki meter and found out that you do have youki in your body, which would make you a youkai." Yomi said. Kurama knew he was caught. Yomi continued.  
  
"I was wondering how a youkai could look so much like a human. I found this in your outfit." Yomi said. He brought up his school ID. "My henchman did some digging on you and found something interesting." He paused. "You have a human mother." Kurama gasped. His mother, how could he forget about her? He needed to give her those herbs!  
  
"I take it from your shocked face that what I have said is true." Yomi continued. "You must really care about her to come all the way to the Makai just for those herbs." So, he found the herbs too.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I told you, a companion." Yomi said.  
  
"What makes you think I want to stay?" Kurama asked. He was getting pissed. He needed to get back to his mother. In his human form he couldn't defeat this youkai, but as the youko, he might. He started to change when Yomi said "Your mother." Kurama stopped.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Surely you wouldn't want something bad to happen to her."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Kurama never liked being threatened. He would show this youkai just who he was.  
  
"In my contract with the Reikai, I'm supposed to retrieve youkai that stray into the Ningenkai. Since you're part demon, I'm afraid I can't let you return to the Ningenkai." Kurama knew he was caught in Yomi's game. He could kill Yomi now, but then his mother would be hurt. Was he selfish enough to put his own welfare before his mother's? No.  
  
"I'll make you a deal." Yomi said. "If you stay in the Makai as my loyal and obedient companion, I'll let your mother be. I'll even let her take those herbs you came into the Makai for." Kurama thought about it.  
  
"Stay in the Makai? For how long?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Until I bore of you." Yomi said.  
  
"And what about my mother? I'll never see her again?"  
  
"If I get bored of you before she dies, you may see her." What a cruel compromise.  
  
"How will I know if she's all right?"  
  
"I'll send a demon to record her activities each week. You'll get to watch her on tape once a week." Kurama was in a deep conflict. Could he just see his mother only once a week? He came to the Makai to help her, not be further away from her. How can he say yes to this deal?  
  
"I see you have much to think about." Yomi said. I'll leave you to make up your mind. Give me your response in three hours." He got up and started to walk towards the door. "Oh, and don't think about trying to escape. The door and windows have wards on them." He walked through the door and locked it.  
  
X X X X  
  
"Lord Yomi. The intruder wasn't a spy for Mukuro was he?" One of his loyal men asked.  
  
"No, it was just a half human that got lost."  
  
"What are we going to do with him?"  
  
Yomi smiled. "He'll be my companion."  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
A/N: Review! 


	2. CH 2

A/N: Dear Fuckin' God I hate this format. Now breaks in the scenes are given by four Xs.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
Hiei and Mukuro were headed towards the center of Gandara. Yomi had proposed an alliance to take what was left of Raizen's territory. Raizen's guards had pulled Raizen's great grandson, Yusuke from the Ningenkai. Apparently, Yusuke was also a detective for the Reikai. That would create problems for them.  
  
Hiei grumbled. "What's wrong, Hiei?" Mukuro asked.  
  
"Why are we going to Gandara anyway? They're our enemy."  
  
"Relax, Hiei, the alliance will only be temporary. After we defeat Yusuke, we'll conquer Raizen's territory. After that, we'll take over Yomi's domain."  
  
"I can't see why we can't kill Yomi now."  
  
"Yomi isn't weak, Hiei. If you're going to take over my position, you'll have to learn about politics too, not just fighting."  
  
"Hn."  
  
X X X X  
  
"Lord Yomi. Lady Mukuro and Hiei have arrived." A servant said.  
  
"Good. Show them to the table." Yomi said. 'Hiei? What's he doing here? That runt better not ruin my chances to make this alliance. After we take Raizen's territory, I'm going to kill him and then conquer Mukuro's domain.'  
  
The meeting didn't go too well. Ambassadors from both sides were constantly bickering with each other. They couldn't decide who would make the important decisions. None agreed on a plan to take down Yusuke either. The fact that Hiei and Yomi constantly hurled insults at each other didn't help either. Yomi let Mukuro's ambassadors until they could hammer out an agreement. Mukuro had to return to her domain to solve problems there. To both Hiei and Yomi's horror, Mukuro ordered Hiei to stay to help make the alliance. But both sides agreed to cease hostilities toward each others' territory until they could agree on a compromise.  
  
Yomi fumed after leaving the meeting. Why did Hiei always ruin every plan he had? Everytime Yomi launched an attack on Mukuro's territory, Hiei would spurn the attack. Now he was shooting his chance to take over Raizen's territory to hell. At this rate, Yusuke could whip up an attack against both kingdoms if they didn't agree to something.  
  
Ah, but there was one thing Hiei couldn't ruin for him. That beautiful human, Minamino Suiichi. What a hard name to pronounce. He would ask him to get a nickname.  
  
It was almost, three hours. He headed to the room he locked Kurama in.  
  
Kurama was looking out the window. If only he could break free from here and return to his mother. If he turned into the youko, the wards would only hurt him more, and has a human, he wouldn't survive the fall to the ground if the escaped through the window. He had thought about Yomi's plan after several futile attempts to escape. If he rejected the plan, what hopes did he have that Yomi would let him walk free? If he did defeat Yomi as the youko, there would be no point in returning to the Ningenkai, because his mother would be dead. If he accepted the plan, he would be Yomi's slave, but his mother would be alive and well. Kurama sighed. What did he do to deserve this fate? Oh yes, the years of stealing and promiscuous sex. Just as he made his decision, Yomi walked in the door.  
  
Yomi smiled when he saw the redhead. Kurama was entangled in the blankets on the bed. His hair was messed up, his face was flushed, and he was breathing hard. No doubt he had tried to escape and tired himself out. It looked like he just had......... Yomi started to feel hot again.  
  
"Have you made your decision?" Yomi asked.  
  
"Yes." He paused.  
  
"I'll stay as your companion." Kurama said dejectedly.  
  
Yomi smirked. So far, one thing has gone good today. He moved over to where Kurama was sitting on the bed. He sat uncomfortably close. He traced his finger over Kurama's shoulder and down his side. Kurama shifted away, but Yomi trapped him between the headboard and himself.  
  
"Minamino Suiichi is a hard name to pronounce. Would you prefer I called you something else?"  
  
"A pet name?" Kurama spat with hate.  
  
"No. Something easier to call you by." Yomi said, still running his finger up Kurama's side.  
  
"Call me...... Kurama."  
  
"Kurama? Like THE youko Kurama?" Yomi asked. 'I am Youko Kurama.' He thought bitterly.  
  
"Fine. You're almost like a fox anyway. Such a beautiful creature." Yomi said. He smelled Kurama's hair. He ran his fingers through the crimson locks. His body started to get hot - again. His hand trailed down Kurama's navel. Kurama caught his hand before it went any further.  
  
"I thought you wanted me as a friend, not a sex slave." Kurama said. Yomi composed himself and moved a little away from him, to Kurama's relief.  
  
"Well, I wanted more of an _obedient_ and affectionate friend. And I do mean friend, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to."  
  
"As a friend, could you give me some clothes and let me out of the room?" Yomi chuckled.  
  
"Of course. You'll find some clothes in the bathroom two doors to your left." Kurama grabbed the blanket around him and Yomi opened the door for him to go to the bathroom.  
  
Kurama found the room and found the clothes. He also found the window. However, as he reached through, he felt his hand being burned. Damn, another ward there. He looked at the shower. He felt dirty after being groped by Yomi. He dropped the blanket and took a shower.  
  
X X X X  
  
Hiei was roaming the building's huge halls. It was different from the castle he lived with Mukuro in. It was more modern. He intentionally left several burn marks here and there just to ruin the décor. He was looking for Yomi's room, so he could trash it.  
  
He heard water running. Strange, running water in the building. 'Does that six eared freak have a fountain in this building too? Hn. Who knew he was so vain? I'll go scorch his stupid fountain too.' He thought.  
  
He found the room of the source of the water. He opened it and went it. His eyes widened. Taking a shower was the most stunning creature he had ever seen. Ruby locks stuck onto Kurama's body as the water droplets made his body shimmer. Hiei watched mesmerized as Kurama lathered some scented fragrance on his body.  
  
Kurama felt someone watching him and opened his eyes. He saw a short demon with spiky black hair staring at him. His red eyes were locked on his body. Blushing, Kurama grabbed a towel and covered himself. Hiei was knocked out of his trance when Kurama moved to cover himself. In a blink of an eye, Hiei disappeared. Kurama looked to where Hiei was, but he was already gone. He didn't know why he blushed, he didn't do so when Yomi looked at him naked. Why did that mysterious demon make him feel so hot?  
  
Hiei hurriedly returned to his room. Who knew Yomi had something so gorgeous in this dead, sterile city? Why did his heart race when he saw him? Even now he couldn't stop replaying the image of that boy in the shower in his head. Wait. Boy? Humans weren't allowed to stay in the Makai.  
  
X X X X  
  
Kurama walked back to his "room. Sure enough, Yomi was there waiting for him. Didn't that freak have a country to rule? Yomi's eyes roamed his body appreciatively.  
  
"The clothes fit you nicely." Yomi said. A red tunic hugged Kurama's torso snuggly. His red pants were a little loose, to Kurama's relief. He could have sworn Yomi would want him masquerading around in spandex.  
  
"What's wrong, you won't thank me for the clothes?"  
  
"Thank you." Kurama said stiffly.  
  
Yomi got up from the bed and started to circle Kurama like a hawk. He was inspecting Kurama. 'Not a flaw on his body. Not an ounce of fat. Perfect.' Yomi thought. Kurama moved away from him and sat on the bed.  
  
"I thought we should discuss the terms of our relationship." Yomi said. Kurama didn't bother to respond. He knew he would just be Yomi's little toy. The only relationship they would have was master and slave. Oh yes, he enjoyed this little games when he was the youko. But then, he was the master, and he had a million slaves. His best chance to escape was to make sure Yomi got bored with him fast.  
  
Yomi moved onto the bed and stroked Kurama's hair. He then started to dictate to Kurama his list of commandments.  
  
"I don't want you to leave this building. If I ever call you, you'll come to me. If I need some advice, or if I'm lonely, you'll come to me." Yomi stopped. That was a pretty short list. Kurama thought he would demand more things.  
  
"And you'll spend every night in my bed." Kurama remained quiet. He knew Yomi would demand something like that. Yomi wasn't an honorable demon. Then again, who was?  
  
"I won't force you to do anything. You'll just be there to keep me warm. It can get pretty cold at night here." Yomi said. 'What a lie. A youkai as powerful as him wouldn't be bothered by the weather. When will he stop dancing circles around the truth and just tell me wants to grope me whenever he can?' Kurama thought.  
  
Yomi was a little bothered by Kurama's silence. But he knew Kurama was just trying to bore him. That wouldn't work. He pushed Kurama down on the bed and started tearing his clothes off. Instantly, Kurama's eyes narrowed, his teeth clenched and Yomi found himself facing Kurama's death glare.  
  
Yomi chuckled and got off Kurama. After a few seconds, it registered in his mind. Yomi wasn't going to rape him.  
  
"Oh, Kurama, you can't fool me. I knew the instant I looked in your eyes that you're a fighter. You have such fire in your eyes. You're not some boring, mundane creature. It excites me every time I see that fire in your eyes every time I touch you." Yomi chuckled.  
  
"Oh, if I only knew what kind of demon you are. Yes, you'll be my greatest challenge yet. I can't wait until I've conquered you." Yomi moved closer to Kurama and traced a finger on his chest. He then turned to leave.  
  
"Wait." Kurama said. Yomi stopped. "Will you do me a favor?" Inari, Kurama hated asking this loathsome creature for a favor.  
  
"Yes, dear fox." A little glint of hatred sparkled in his eyes. 'Ugh. Already he has a pet name for me.'  
  
"Will you deliver a message to my mother? I don't want her worried about me." Yomi smiled.  
  
"Of course." He turned and left. A servant demon later knocked on the door and left him another pair of clothes outside the door. They looked suspiciously like Chinese tunics.  
  
Kurama found some paper and a pen in the room. He walked over to the desk and started writing his letter to his mother. He couldn't tell her that he was kidnapped. That would probably make her sicker than she already was. Instead, he told her that some university in America wanted him to study abroad with them. He hated lying to his mother, but it was plausible. He was smart for a 15-year-old boy. The letter came out to be several pages long. He must have told her a hundred times he loved her and apologized for not telling her sooner.  
  
He found Yomi in his office and gave him the letter. Yomi told him that Kurama could send his mother letters every month if he wished. Kurama thanked him rigidly.  
  
X X X X  
  
Hiei was in his room pondering why a human was in Yomi's territory. Was Yomi keeping a bunch of humans as slaves? He could report this to the Reikai, and then they would break their contract with Yomi and declare war on him. This would all work to his advantage, but he was never one to tattle on another. He would have a little talk with Yomi.  
  
Hiei started to walk in the direction of Yomi's office when his thoughts started to float back to that human boy. He didn't know if the steam in the shower made him look more beautiful than he really was, or if he really did look like that. He still couldn't forget the smell. The boy smelled like roses. His body started to heat up again. 'Was this some plan of Yomi's? Get some demon to make me see an illusion of a beautiful creature so I can't think straight? But that scent.... no demon could fabricate that smell.' He thought. Why couldn't he get that boy out of his head?!?! It was just a mere human boy. He had seen thousands of humans before and he had wanted to kill them all. Why was this one so different?  
  
As he reached Yomi's office, he saw the human boy leaving his office. He felt hot again. The human looked in his direction, and his face also seemed to turn red. He quickly turned and left. Hiei wanted to chase after him to see if he was real or not, but he could ask Yomi instead. He took of his bandanna. If Yomi was lying to him, he would know.  
  
"Hiei." Yomi said coldly as he entered his office. 'His face looks weird. I mean it always looks weird. But today it looks a little red. Ah, red, like Kurama's fiery mane............. Kurama...... he just left........!?!#$$#$%$!?! Don't tell me he saw Kurama! No this little runt better not ruin my chances with him!'  
  
Hiei looked at Yomi strangely. The expression on his face seemed to change every second. When he first entered, he encountered a cold stare; that was usual of him. Then it changed to a dreamy one, then a little horrified, then mortified, and then anger. Was Yomi having a little constipation crisis?  
  
"Yomi. Do you have any imprisoned humans around here?" Hiei asked calmly. Yomi managed to gain his composure.  
  
"No. You know I can't keep any humans around." Yomi said calmly. 'Damn. So the brat did see Kurama. But it shouldn't be any problem. After all, Hiei probably hates humans more than I do. He couldn't possibly steal him away from me. I'm much better looking than him. I only have six ears, he has eyes all over his body when he's in his true form.' Hiei's jagan glowed lightly. No, Yomi wasn't telling a lie. 'So, it was an illusion.'  
  
"It won't work." Hiei said. 'What the hell is this brat talking about?' Yomi thought. Hiei saw the questioning look on Yomi's face.  
  
"I mean the illusion. Did you really think I would lose all thought and fall for a human boy?"  
  
"Illusion? Oh, you mean Kurama. No, he's not a full human. He's half youkai." Yomi said.  
  
His jagan glowed again. No, he's not lying. 'But he had to be lying! I saw a HUMAN boy. There's no way even a half demon was that good-looking. Is my jagan broken?' He thought.  
  
"Oh don't let it bother you Hiei. I know he really looks human. Don't kill him. I know you hate humans. If you want to satisfy your blood lust, kill some servants if you want."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Why are you so interested? He's here to lend me some advice as a companion. We have a mutual relationship."  
  
"Hn." Hiei turned to leave.  
  
"Was that all you came to ask about? Is there any progress on the alliance?"  
  
"Hn." Hiei didn't respond and left.  
  
He didn't know why but why did the word "relationship" between Yomi and Kurama bother him so much? 'Hn. I'll just see who this youkai is. Once I see that he's just like Yomi's other mindless cronies, I'll get him out of my mind.' Yes, that was his plan. His eyes must have tricked him into seeing something greater than what really was. He walked in the direction that Kurama left the office.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
A/N: Review! 


	3. CH 3

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
Hiei walked in the direction that half human left in. He opened a few doors along the way, finding that most were empty rooms. When he walked in on another demon in the bathroom, no need to say Hiei started to knock before he entered any more rooms.  
  
'Hn. How many rooms does Yomi have on this floor? And it wouldn't hurt if some of his cronies learned to lock the door.' Hiei thought. He finally came across the last room in the hall. 'He had better be in this room, or I'll burn this entire building down. I'm Mukuro's heir. I don't go on a stupid searching quest for a ningen.'  
  
Hiei knocked. No answer. He tried to turn the doorknob. It was locked. 'At least one person knows the function of a lock.' It was no problem for him, he simply melted the lock. He pushed the door open.  
  
His ruby eyes darted around the room. It was dark inside. The curtains were drawn back, but it was already nighttime, so there only source of light were from the two moons outside. Great, another empty room. All that time he spent searching for that mysterious human and it seemed like he just disappeared. Well, time to make good on his promise to himself to burn down the building.  
  
Hiei started loosening up the bandages on his right arm. Black smoke started to emit from his arm. Just when he was about to call his dark flames, he heard a moan. Startled, he stopped his attack. He looked around the room again. There was no one there. He walked towards the window, maybe there was someone outside. He tripped over something and fell on something soft.  
  
The fluffy material was getting on his nerves. Hiei disentangled himself from the blankets. He fell on a bed. Hiei couldn't see it in the darkness. Something shifted on the bed next to him. Hiei reached for his katana. About to unsheathe his sword, he recognized who else was in the bed.  
  
The other person in the bed was the half human. Kurama had turned over onto his side. The moonlight was now shining on his face. Kurama's hair was spread, almost like a halo, framing his angelic face. Hiei moved off the bed. Kurama moaned again. For some reason, Hiei hoped he hadn't disturbed him.  
  
Kurama snuggled against the pillow. He wasn't aware of it, but Hiei was watching him intently. Hiei was staring at Kurama's lips. They looked so soft and welcoming. His lips were a little parted with small breaths coming out from his mouth.  
  
Unaware of his body's motions, Hiei started to move his face closer to Kurama. He wanted to observe him closer. His nose caught a whiff of Kurama's scent. Yes, it was like the one in the bathroom. Kurama wasn't an illusion. He was real.  
  
Hiei lifted one of his hands and traced his finger on Kurama's face. He shivered. Hiei quickly withdrew. His hands were so cold against the human's warm skin. He had wanted to stay longer and just watch him, but Kurama started to open his eyes slowly. Afraid of being discovered, Hiei used the window as a means of escape.  
  
Kurama shivered as he felt a cold breeze come in from the window. That was strange, he didn't remember leaving it open. How did it get open? There were wards on the windows so he couldn't escape. And there were only demons in the building.  
  
He remembered something else, Yomi could walk in and out of the door, while the servant demons always left him things outside the doors. The wards affected them as well. Then, it hit him, the wards only worked on weaker demons, probably on C class and lower and humans. That's why his hand was burned when he tried to escape through the windows in his human form.  
  
Yes, that meant that if he turned into the youko, he could escape! But, if he did... his mother's life would be in danger. 'But if you leave right now, you could get back to the Ningenkai before Yomi could order the demon to kill your mother.' A little voice in his head said. But could he risk it? He stared at the open window. This could be his ticket out of here, and he could possibly save his mother as well. But something else worried him. Who broke the ward in the first place? The only powerful demon around besides himself was Yomi. Surely if Yomi was there, he would have woken him up and groped him some more. So if it wasn't Yomi, that meant there were other demons around that were powerful enough to keep him imprisoned.  
  
Kurama decided to keep his little discovery to himself. If things got really bad, Kurama knew that he could escape whenever he wanted. He'll let Yomi keep thinking that he's a weak half demon. He'll wait until Yomi has to go away before he took a chance to flee to the Ningenkai. It would take days before he could find another portal back to the Ningenkai.  
  
Then, the door opened. Yomi was standing there with a grin on his face. 'Someday I'll wipe that stupid smile off his face.' Kurama thought.  
  
"It's nighttime. I've just finished a conference with Mukuro's ambassadors." Yomi said. 'That's great, what do I care? The more conferences you have the more you're away from me.' Kurama thought.  
  
"Remember our agreement?" He continued.  
  
"Yes." Kurama answered bitterly.  
  
"My room's a floor directly above this one. I have a few more things to work out before I go to bed. I'll expect you to be there waiting for me." He said with a perverted smile. Kurama quickly brushed passed him and marched up the stairs. He opened the door to Yomi's room.  
  
There was a huge red bed in the center with satin pillows and silk sheets. 'Inari, it looks like a sleazy hotel room.' Kurama thought. Well, it was more like a rich sleazy room. There were huge windows and large rouge drapes. The color scheme in the room seemed to center on the shades of red. But it wasn't that out of taste. It was actually pretty nice if you weren't imprisoned there.  
  
Kurama climbed into bed. It was a really soft bed. 'Great, I'll fall asleep in two seconds lying on this thing.' The size of the bed worried him though. Did Yomi like the spaciousness of the bed, or was he hoping to do certain activities with him that would require some room? Kurama hoped it wasn't the latter. A minute later, Kurama was asleep.  
  
X X X X  
  
Yomi finished a quick meeting with his henchmen and proceeded to his room. He never knew he could be this excited. He grew hard just thinking about the redhead in his bed. He quickly reached his room and locked the door. He rid himself of all his clothes and climbed into bed. His hands sought Kurama and found him asleep on the other side of the bed. Yomi pulled him close. He was disappointed that Kurama kept his clothes on.  
  
Yomi started to grope Kurama. He woke up with a start. He roughly pushed Yomi away from him.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to force me to do anything." Kurama said.  
  
"Well, you're not doing anything, I am." Yomi said. He pulled Kurama close to him again and tore Kurama's clothes apart. Kurama was desperately trying to break free from his grasp. Yomi started to push Kurama underneath him and pinned his arms above his head. Kurama tried to fight back, but Yomi was obviously stronger.  
  
Ironic, wasn't it? He was just this aggressive, if not more with his prey when he was the youko. Of course, his prey had been willing. Being a youko at heart, sex was no big thing to him. But he had promised himself that when he took the human boy's soul, he would keep his body chaste until he freed himself. But since he stayed in the boy's body, he promised that he would only give himself to someone that he loved. And this six eared youkai on top of him wasn't him.  
  
By now, Yomi had Kurama completely void of clothes, pinned underneath him. Knowing that he couldn't hurt Yomi with his human body, he fired a huge shot of youki at Yomi. He sent him flying across the room.  
  
Not wanting to feel violated again, Kurama took out his rose whip and aimed it at Yomi. He dodged it. He started to summon a few more plants that fixed Yomi as their target. Yomi didn't seem to fight back by sending balls of energy at them. Instead, he just dodged the plants and used his hands to try to subdue them. While Yomi dodged the plants, Kurama also attacked with his rose whip. The fighting resumed for several more hours.  
  
X X X X  
  
Kurama felt something soft and warm underneath himself. He was lying in a bed. More precisely, Yomi's bed. Kurama quickly got up and saw Yomi lying next to him, naked. He was in the nude too. 'NO. We didn't do anything last night!' Kurama tried to convince himself. The last thing he remembered was rushing at Yomi with is whip, when he felt completely drained of energy and passed out. 'Don't tell me he raped me when I was unconscious.' Kurama thought. Then, Yomi stirred as well. His eyes focused on Kurama.  
  
"Great night we had." Yomi said.  
  
"What did you do to me?"  
  
"Don't you remember? We fought."  
  
"I mean after I passed out." Kurama said. Yomi smirked. Kurama glared at him.  
  
"You knew exactly what I didn't want you to do." Kurama spat. Yomi chuckled.  
  
"Oh, fox. You're getting all worked up. Nothing happened." Kurama didn't believe him.  
  
"I just brought you back to the bed. Our little fight tired me out. There are more ways than one in which you can thrill me. I laid down next to you after I put you on the bed." Kurama still didn't believe him.  
  
"The fight was just a way to see how you used your powers. I'm trying to figure out what you are, how you think. I want to know all aspects of you, not just your body." Yomi said.  
  
"If you don't trust me, you can check the sheets. There are no messes." Kurama's eyes quickly scanned the sheets. He was right, there was no mess.  
  
"Oh Kurama. You excite me in so many ways. There's no way I can get bored of you."  
  
"You didn't use your powers last night." Kurama mentioned.  
  
"Of course not. What fun would that be? You'd be dead in a second and then I can't play with you anymore." Yomi pulled Kurama into his grasp again. He started to trail kisses down his neck. Kurama remained stoic and unmoving. He wouldn't let his body react to Yomi's advances. 'Maybe if I just let him take me once, he'll eventually bore of me.' Kurama thought. Yomi seemed to follow his trail of thought though.  
  
"No reaction? That's fine with me. You can lie there and let me take you if you want. I'm sure you'll just leave me wanting more." Yomi said as his hands started to roam his body. Frustrated, Kurama pushed Yomi back harshly. Yomi chuckled.  
  
"There's the fire in your eyes." Yomi said.  
  
Kurama moved off and away from the bed. He glared angrily at Yomi. Was there no escape from his lecherous grasp? Yomi's eyes started to roam around Kurama's body. He looked so seductive just standing there with a loose sheet barely covering him. Yomi started getting excited again. He drew a deep breath.  
  
"You're so seductive. Even just standing there makes me want you." Yomi commented. Then, to Kurama's surprise, he got up and walked towards the door.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower now. If I don't cool down, I'll go after you again." He paused.  
  
"And I'm going to remove the wards from the doors. You can roam around the building freely until I call for you. I have meetings all day. I'll post guards by the exits so you can't leave though." Taking one last glance at Kurama, Yomi then departed. Tired, Kurama collapsed onto the bed.  
  
X X X X  
  
Hiei was once again at the negotiations between Mukuro and Yomi's ambassadors. He couldn't remember a more boring time in his life. 'When I take over Mukuro's territory, I'll make sure to kill every rival in the Makai so I don't have to deal with these stupid meetings.' He thought. The ambassadors were at each others' throats. Seeing as the meeting had once again failed to accomplish anything, he left.  
  
The air outside the stuffy room seemed so fresh and invigorating. He headed towards one of the artificial gardens Yomi had planted inside the building. As far as Hiei was concerned, it was a pathetic attempt by Yomi to give the building some life. Sure, it was beautiful. There were lush plants and vegetation overflowing the premises, a huge, sparkling pond in the center of the garden, and the fresh open air. But the view was the dead city of Gandara and the plant life was still. There were no animals and no youkai there. It was like a painting; beautiful, but not real.  
  
For some reason, he had the urge to come here. He had explored the vast building when looking for Kurama and had found this little paradise. 'Why did I come here anyway? I never cared for plants before.' Then he realized why he had wanted to come here. The greens in the garden reminded him of Kurama. The leaves resembled Kurama's eyes and the flowers duplicated his smell. Hiei picked up a flower and touched a petal. It was soft and smooth, like Kurama's skin. He felt another demon enter the garden. He flitted onto the trunk of a tree.  
  
Emerging from the plants that enshrouded the intruder was Kurama. Hiei couldn't help but notice the graceful strides of his walk. Kurama reached the pond and dipped his hand into the water.  
  
"It's cool." Hiei heard him say. Hiei's breath caught in his chest, when he saw Kurama start taking off the sash around his waist. He then took off the outer layer of his outfit, and then stopped. Perplexed, Hiei leaned a little out of the tree he was perched on to see what stopped the human from undressing.  
  
Suddenly, he felt danger coming from his right. He quickly jumped off and flitted to the next tree. What was this? All the tree branches seemed to be attacking him. He lost his footing when a branch he was aiming for moved and he fell onto the floor. He tried to draw his katana, but realized it was gone from his waist. His surprise left him immobile for a split second. It was enough for several vines to entwine themselves around his limbs. He fought back, but the plants had gotten a firm grim on him.  
  
The plants brought him down to their master. Before him was Kurama. Kurama's eyes seemed to widen when he saw Hiei.  
  
"What's this? A voyeur?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Hn. I'm no pervert."  
  
"Why were you watching me undress?"  
  
"I was already here before you came. I thought you were one of Yomi's cronies, so I hid in the trees."  
  
"And before, when you were watching me in the shower?"  
  
"I didn't know you were in there."  
  
"Do you always walk into rooms without knocking?"  
  
"Hn. I was looking for something to burn. Now let me go." Kurama looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Now, human, before you get hurt."  
  
"You shouldn't speak to someone who has you caught up like that." Hiei's eyes narrowed. Kurama had the sneaking suspicion that the little demon could escape if he wanted to. He ordered the plants to let him go. Hiei dropped to the ground gracefully and looked around.  
  
"Lose something?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Hn. My katana." Kurama called a vine to bring over the sword. The plant dropped it before Hiei.  
  
"I had them remove it from you before they attacked you." Hiei quickly picked up the katana and fastened it onto his belt. He looked at Kurama. The human sure wasn't what he expected. He was cunning and more powerful than he thought. There were few demons who could control plants. Hiei looked down at his katana. 'Just how strong is he?' He thought. A demon who was beautiful but weak didn't interest him. Hiei wanted to test Kurama's strength.  
  
In an instant, Hiei unsheathed his blade and aimed at Kurama's neck. Kurama saw the attack coming and back-flipped to avoid it. He reached into his hair, drew his rose, and summoned his unbreakable whip. Hiei advanced with strong and fast blows, but Kurama guarded himself well against each one. Hiei picked up the pace of his attack and attacked from different angles with his sword, but Kurama dodged each blow, although with increasing difficulty. Hiei was gaining the advantage and aimed right at his chest with his katana. He withdrew the sword, when he realized Kurama couldn't block the attack. By doing so, he ran right into Kurama and sent them tumbling on the ground. When they stopped, Hiei ended up on top of Kurama.  
  
Hiei tried to get up by propping his arms on either side of Kurama's head. He realized the compromising position they were in. He was straddling Kurama's waist with Kurama still dazed beneath him, eyes still shut. Their clothes were a little messed up and loosened, they both were panting heavily, and a little sweaty from the fight. Hiei felt the blood rush to his cheeks.  
  
Kurama started to open his eyes slowly. He saw Hiei on top of him, and his arms on either side of his head. He blushed and tried to pull himself up and push Hiei off of him. By doing so, Hiei's hands got entangled in his hair and they both fell back down, this time with Kurama on top. Still blushing, Kurama tried to get off him, but Hiei's hands were still caught in his ruby mane. Hiei pulled Kurama's head down and started to disentangle his fingers from his hair. After he was done, he was very conscious of Kurama's soft body atop his own.  
  
"I'm done." Hiei said quickly. Kurama hastily got off him, face bright red. Hiei sat up, still also blushing. They sat there for a while, not looking at each other, letting their bodies cool down. Kurama was the first to speak.  
  
"Why did you stop when you could have killed me?"  
  
"Hn. Stupid human. I wasn't trying to kill you."  
  
"Oh. Why did you attack me then?"  
  
"I wanted to see how you performed."  
  
"Were you satisfied?" Realizing what he said, Kurama blushed. Hiei looked at him with a confused expression on his face. Obviously, he didn't get the double meaning.  
  
"Never mind." Kurama quickly said.  
  
"Yes. You weren't as weak as I thought." Hiei got up and put his katana back in his sheath.  
  
"That's a big sword for such a small demon." Kurama said.  
  
"Hn. It's nothing. You should see what else I'm packing." Kurama's face turned red again. (A/N: Hiei's talking about his black dragon wave attack, not the other thing, you hentais!) Hiei thought Kurama was sick or something. Was his face always red like that? Silence ensued. Then Hiei spoke.  
  
"What are you to Yomi?  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've never seen you in Gandara before."  
  
"Oh. You could say I was trespassing."  
  
"So then why are you still here? Shouldn't he have killed you for that?"  
  
"No. It's complicated."  
  
"You're his friend?" Kurama paused before answering.  
  
"He sort of... blackmailed me into staying and being his friend." Kurama said. 'That's why my jagan didn't sense Yomi lying. Kurama isn't imprisoned, he could leave whenever he wants.' Hiei thought.  
  
"What about you? Why are you in Gandara? Are you one of Yomi's henchmen?"  
  
Hiei snorted. "Hell no. I'm Mukuro's heir. I'm here to make sure our kingdoms forge an alliance against Yusuke." Kurama was confused. The Makai had changed a lot since he had left. He had no idea who Mukuro and Yusuke were and how they gained so much power in the fifteen years he was gone. Hiei saw the confused look on his face.  
  
"What kind of demon are you? Had you disappeared from the Makai for the past ten years?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Well, yes. I've been living in the Ningenkai for fifteen years."  
  
"You look human, but you're not."  
  
"I am human but........." Kurama couldn't finish. He couldn't reveal he was Youko Kurama reincarnated. He was wanted in the Makai and the Reikai.  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"What kind of demon are you?" Hiei asked.  
  
"A...... fox spirit."  
  
"Hn. Trying to be like Youko Kurama? You've adopted his name."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Yomi told me." Kurama hesitated.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"That the half human's name was Kurama."  
  
"You asked about me?" Kurama felt flattered that he asked about him.  
  
"Just why a human was in Gandara."  
  
"Oh." Kurama had hoped he was a little interested in him.  
  
"Hn. I've wasted enough time here." Hiei said and got up to leave.  
  
"Wait! What's your name?" Kurama asked.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Well, you know my name. It's only fair I know yours."  
  
"Hn. It's Hiei." Then he disappeared. Kurama repeated the name to himself. He liked the way it sounded on his lips. He wanted more chances to say his name again.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X 


	4. CH 4

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
Kurama had headed back to his room. After that little confrontation with a little flame named Hiei, he felt he needed a shower. 'That's weird. I haven't felt this way since I left my old habits behind. Why is it that this demon made me feel like......................... Kuronue did?' Kurama quickly pushed back that thought in the recesses of his mind. No, he didn't want to relive that. He had felt deeply for Kuronue, possibly even loved him. When he died, he felt immeasurable pain.  
  
He never wanted to love again. He didn't want to feel anything for Hiei. He never wanted to experience the pain of losing a loved one again. 'That's why I put up with Yomi, for my mother,' he reminded himself. He took a chance when he let his mother into his heart, but they were in the Ningenkai, the chances of losing her were so low. How he hated Inari for this wretched fate.  
  
He took his shower and then returned to his room. What to do? Yomi hadn't limited the places he could go in the building. Since Yomi hadn't ordered his presence or given him any type of assignment, he had the entire day free to himself. He wandered aimlessly, looking for something to do, planning possible escape routes when Yomi had to go away. Somehow, he had ended up walking in the direction of Yomi's office. He was going to turn and walk away. He had no desire to see him any time soon. Just as he turned away, he heard a deep voice.  
  
"Hn. What makes you think I want this alliance anyway?"  
  
"Stupid runt. It's not your choice to make. Mukuro and I had agreed to this alliance. You have no say over her orders." Yomi said.  
  
"I have no problem with Mukuro. But I don't remember the ambassadors agreeing to this portion."  
  
"They went over it and they all signed it."  
  
"You must have threatened them all. They're not stupid and certainly not blind."  
  
"Well, Hiei, I have great negotiating skills. My charm had won them over."  
  
"Hn. You can say what you want, but I'm not validating the alliance."  
  
"Oh, Hiei, you're such a baby, just because it's not to your liking doesn't mean the ambassadors don't like it."  
  
"WHAT AMBASSADOR WOULD RECEDE HALF OF HIS KINGDOM FOR A SMALL PIECE OF INARABLE LAND IN UNCLAIMED TERRITORY?!"  
  
"I think you're underestimating the value of that land. It would prove to be a stronghold for Mukuro's kingdom."  
  
"Yes, a good strategic point to attack the inhabitable ice caps of the Makai. You know what I think?" A few seconds later, Kurama smelled smoke. Hiei had burned the fraudulent contract.  
  
"Argh! Look what you had done you fuckin' brat! How dare you show such insolence to your superior!?!" Other such exclamations were shouted as Hiei left the room. Kurama had smiled at hearing the little scuffle. He wished he could have gotten Yomi so worked up. Hiei saw him. Why was the fox laughing?  
  
"Hn. Find something funny?" Kurama looked at him. Hiei was a little surprised. For the first time, Kurama had smiled, not a smirk or a grin, but a true smile. If it was possible, Kurama looked even more radiant when he smiled.  
  
"Nothing, Hiei. I've just never seen Yomi overreact to something before. Everyone seems to bow down at his feet, but you defy him."  
  
"It's because I'm not afraid of him. He could threaten Mukuro's ambassadors, but not me." Kurama was still looking at him, with a gentle smile gracing his lips. 'Why does he look like that? So innocent and beautiful?' Hiei thought.  
  
"Are you busy now?"  
  
"I suppose since I burned the contract, I'll have to attend another meeting to draft another one." Hiei responded.  
  
"Oh." Kurama said dejectedly. Hiei didn't like the sad look that came upon his face.  
  
"But, that won't be for a while. I'm not doing anything now." Hiei quickly said. He didn't know why, but he wanted to spend more time with this fox. He usually hated any company, but Kurama made him feel a strange warmth in his heart.  
  
"Let's go back to the garden." Kurama said. They walked back to the artificial compound in silence. It wasn't an unusual silence, they enjoyed each other's company. When they reached the garden, it looked different to Hiei. Somehow, it seemed alive now. The air was a bit more humid, the plants more lively, and the water more clear. He looked at his human companion and then realized that Kurama had made it look alive. They sat down on the cool grass, by the pond. They stayed silent for a few more moments, then Kurama asked Hiei something that had been on his mind.  
  
"Who's Mukuro?"  
  
"My boss."  
  
"How did you come to work for him?"  
  
"Him? Mukuro's a woman."  
  
"Oh." Kurama felt a little stab of jealousy. "Are you two close?"  
  
"Like I said, she's my boss."  
  
"Is that a no?"  
  
"She just orders me around and trains me."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To take over her territory when she dies."  
  
"You mean you'll be like Yomi? A dictator?"  
  
"Hn. I'll never be like Yomi. But yes, a dictator."  
  
"How did Mukuro become so powerful?" Hiei paused a bit before answering. He was thinking it over. Kurama thought he looked so adorable.  
  
"After Youko Kurama had died, the other thieves and great bandits seemed to go as well. Through some alliances Mukuro and Yomi had started to gain power. Over the past ten years, their power and expanded into the territories they own now. But, what really brought them into power was Raizen's death. He had the most power in the Makai until now. With him gone, there is no longer a S class demon guarding his turf."  
  
"S class? Are Mukuro and Yomi also that powerful?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes, high S class demons." Hiei answered. That was a problem for Kurama. Even Youko Kurama was only a lower S class demon. He would have a problem fighting off Yomi if he were to escape.  
  
"What level are you?"  
  
"Hn. Lower S class." Kurama was surprised. From what he could read of Hiei's youki, he thought he was only a lower B class demon. His eyes traveled to Hiei's right arm, and then up to his forehead. 'He's hiding his powers.' Kurama thought. 'Of course he would, no low class demon would stand up to Yomi like that.'  
  
"Hn. Is that all you wanted to know about? Recent history of the Makai?" Hiei asked. 'Is Hiei disappointed?' Kurama thought. If he was, he sure hid it well.  
  
"Of course not, I wanted to know more about you, actually."  
  
"What's there to know?"  
  
"Well, what kind of demon are you?"  
  
"A mix." Kurama looked at him, urging him to continue.  
  
"My mother was an ice maiden, my father a fire demon." Now Kurama was really shocked. Hiei was the Forbidden Child. He had heard stories about him being thrown off the isle of the Koorimes and then hearing him ruthlessly gaining power. The Forbidden Child was said to have a jagan and to have perfected the black dragon wave attack. Of course, he should have know, the headband hiding his jagan, and the bandages hiding his black dragon.  
  
Hiei wasn't surprised when Kurama was in a state of shock. Most demons had fled from him when they found out who he was. He was now waiting for the redheaded vixen to flee from him. To his surprise, Kurama remained.  
  
"I'm an S class demon, fox, and I'm the Forbidden Child. Shouldn't you be running away from me?"  
  
"Is that supposed to scare me?" Hiei was confused.  
  
"You might have all that power, but I bet you've never really experienced life. Having all the people cower before you everywhere you go? Being excluded from every group, never having anywhere to go? I bet you never had friends. You've probably never even had a first kiss." Hiei turned a little red. Kurama was stunned. Was all that he said true? He moved closer to Hiei, their faces just an inch apart.  
  
"Hiei, is it true? You've never had a friend?" Kurama paused. "A first kiss?" Kurama's lips had descended very close to Hiei's. It was lingering for a few moments, so close, he could feel Hiei's soft breath on his face. Then, Hiei pulled away.  
  
"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Hiei exclaimed. Kurama pulled back. 'Poor Hiei, never had a friend. He's had such a depraved life.' Kurama thought. He knew what it was like to be ostracized. He was excluded too when he was a young youko. Everyone either feared him or desperately wanted him. No one wanted to be his friend, his equal, well except Kuronue.  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei. His eyes caught Hiei's. He saw such pain and loneliness in those red orbs. It was so sad, Hiei was such a young demon too. Suddenly, Hiei found himself wrapped in Kurama's arms. At first, Hiei had panicked, and tried to break free, but Kurama kept his firm grip. Hiei slowly calmed down and the stopped struggling. Kurama pulled him closer in his embrace. A hug was foreign to Hiei. He didn't know it felt so comforting. Slowly, he melted against Kurama's warm body. Somehow, Hiei felt like Kurama could kiss all of his pains away, like he was in paradise in those arms. Reluctantly, Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama's torso. They remained like that for a few minutes.  
  
Kurama knew how Hiei felt. Affection was a strange thing when you have been neglected your entire life. Sure, as a youko, Kurama had multiple partners, but no one had cared for him. He never knew what love was until he met his mother. Now, he was trying to make Hiei feel better, like those years of isolation and hurt would just disappear. Hiei didn't deserve to lead such a lonely life just because he was different.  
  
Slowly, Kurama started to pull away from the embrace. Hiei was a little hesitant in letting Kurama go. He felt like if he let the fox go, he would never feel that warmth again. However, pride got the better of Hiei, and the jaganshi quickly pulled his hands back to himself. Kurama understood that Hiei was a little embarrassed for being a little clingy. He felt the same exact way when his mother first hugged him. Hiei turned away from him.  
  
"Did you like that?" Kurama asked cautiously.  
  
"Hn. It was just a hug." Kurama smiled inwardly. So, Hiei never had a hug either. Kurama liked the feeling that he gave Hiei his first hug. Unconsciously, he wanted this to be the first of many "firsts" to come.  
  
Kurama then got up and started to shed the top layer of his clothes until a simple shirt and his pants were left. Hiei's face turned completely red.  
  
"W-w-wwhat are you doing?!?" He turned away from the fox, shielding his eyes from watching Kurama remove any more items of clothing. Then he felt a splash of water on his back. Surprised, he turned around, and was met with another wave of water. 'What's this? The fox is splashing me with water? Does he wish to die?' Hiei thought.  
  
"Come on in, Hiei. The water's fine." He giggled and then frolicked in the water some more. Hiei got up and moved away from the pond. He felt another wave of water hit his back. A little angry, he turned around to glare at the fox. Fire demons hated water.  
  
"Oh, come on Hiei, it's fun." He splashed around in the pond some more. Hiei's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You're dead, fox." Hiei took off his cloak and put his katana down. He charged into the water and engaged in water combat with the fox. They played in the pond for an hour, Kurama having the advantage, having experience in splashing an opponent with water. Hiei caught on quickly, but Kurama's longer arms were able to create bigger waves. For the first time, Hiei was enjoying himself in the water. Kurama threw a huge splash at Hiei and Hiei covered his eyes with his arm. When he looked back, the fox had disappeared. Surprised, he groped around in the water, wondering where he went. Kurama had attacked from underneath, catching Hiei in a tight hold. Hiei splashed around, trying to get free. Kurama was laughing and giggling and the jaganshi's futile attempts to break free. Hiei stopped and he looked up at his captor. Their eyes met, and all the playfulness left.  
  
Hiei felt a warm sensation flow in his body again. Their faces drew close again and once again Hiei moved his face away. Kurama let Hiei go. They swam back to shore and Kurama promptly collapsed on the shore. He was tired from splashing around with Hiei. But it was worth it, for the first time since he came to the Makai, he had laughed and had fun.  
  
Hiei watched his friend rest on the bank. He looked so beautiful! His wet hair had stuck onto his body and his wet clothes clung onto his body, revealing the curves of his body. Kurama's lips were parted, gasping for air. Hiei felt his body heat up. He threw Kurama's clothes to him.  
  
"Put those on, you don't want to catch a cold." Kurama took the clothes and started to strip off his wet clothes. Hiei turned around, giving Kurama some privacy. Then, the fox sneezed, and Hiei heard him shudder. He turned around and saw a half naked Kurama. He blushed and inappropriate thoughts found their way into his mind. Shaking them off, he walked to Kurama. He held him close to his body and Kurama blushed as well.  
  
"W-what are you doing, Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Hn. Don't want to catch a cold, right?" Kurama was perplexed. Then, he felt heat radiate from Hiei's body. In a few seconds, both were dry. Kurama was glad for the dry clothes but he was even more glad for the warm body that was next to his. They both were shirtless, so their naked skin had touched. They both enjoyed the contact, but Hiei withdrew. Kurama was disappointed, he wanted more of that compact body.  
  
"Put your clothes on, fox." Hiei then turned and grabbed his cloak. He gave it the same treatment he gave him and then wrapped the cloak around his body. Kurama dressed himself, but realized his hair was disheveled. He ran his fingers through it, but still couldn't get a few tangles out.  
  
"Hiei, my hair's going to get tangled. Can we go back to my room so I can brush it?"  
  
"Hn. Whatever." Hiei responded.  
  
They both walked back to Yomi's room. Hiei was surprised that "Kurama's room" was Yomi's room. Kurama walked to the desk and started to comb his crimson locks. Hiei's eyes couldn't help examining the bed. There was Yomi's unmistaken stench and to his horror, Kurama's scent as well. 'What had Yomi done to him?' Hiei thought angrily. He felt a wave of jealousy consume him.  
  
"Ok, Hiei, I'm done, let's-" Kurama saw Hiei staring at the bed.  
  
"Did he do anything to you?"  
  
"No, Hiei let's go." Kurama said quickly.  
  
"You consented?"  
  
"NO! Hiei, nothing happened!"  
  
"Don't lie. I smell sweat, and his scent mixed with yours!"  
  
"Well, Hiei, do you smell semen as well?" Hiei was stumped. No, he didn't smell semen. That meant they didn't have sex, but didn't mean they didn't do other things.  
  
"He touched you?"  
  
"I-I don't want to talk about it." Kurama answered in a frustrated manner. Kurama had intended to have a fun time with Hiei, not relive the horrible night he had. Hiei looked away from the bed disgustedly. It was not like Hiei and Kurama had any relationship anyway. Kurama wondered why Hiei was so jealous.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Hiei quickly dragged Kurama out of that room. Hiei had to get out of there. He couldn't imagine Yomi and Kurama on that bed together. The implication made him want to puke.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Out of here."  
  
"I can't leave the building, Hiei!"  
  
"Why not? Are you scared of him?"  
  
"No, it's not that, my moth-" Kurama stopped himself. If he told Hiei he was staying here because of a human woman, Hiei would probably laugh at him and call him weak.  
  
"No, Hiei, I'm not scared of him. He has.... something of mine."  
  
"Is it worth being his sex toy?!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Hiei, stop it! You don't understand!"  
  
"What's there to understand? Yomi has some stupid item of yours and you're willing to bed him to keep it safe. You're either really stupid or a really stupid whore." Hiei spat. He then vanished. Kurama felt the pain pierce his heart.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
A/N: Review! 


	5. CH 5

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
A week had passed since the argument Hiei and Kurama had. Kurama had been more depressed lately. Every night, Yomi had still insisted on groping Kurama, but Kurama still wouldn't give in to Yomi's advances. Yomi had begun to get frustrated, but he had something that he knew he would get a reward for. He had the fox cradled in his arms and they were in bed. Of course, Kurama still had his clothes on, to Yomi's dissatisfaction.  
  
"It's been a week, fox."  
  
"Yes, it has." Kurama said monotonously.  
  
"Have you warmed up to me?" Yomi asked with hope. Kurama stayed quiet.  
  
"Oh, but I have something to cheer you up." Kurama didn't even turn to look at him. 'What's wrong with the fox? He wasn't like this the first day he was here. He had much more fire.' Yomi thought. He then turned over to the drawer and pulled out a tape.  
  
"Guess what I have in my hands?" Yomi asked. Still no response from Kurama.  
  
"It's a tape." Yomi continued. Kurama still wasn't intrigued.  
  
"Do you remember what I promised you every week?" That got his attention. Kurama slowly turned to face Yomi. Indeed, there was a tape in Yomi's hand. Kurama reached for it, but Yomi pulled it away from Kurama's grasp.  
  
"Don't I get a reward for bringing this to you?"  
  
"Thank you." Kurama said. Yomi still wouldn't give him the tape.  
  
"Just a simple thank you? I had one of my best demons make this tape for you. His efforts could have been better used. Don't you think you should show a little more appreciation for his work?"  
  
"What do you want? I've already let you grope me whenever you wanted."  
  
"Yes, but you don't even fight me anymore. It's not fun anymore."  
  
"Well, it's not my fault. If you're boring of me, you can just let me go." Kurama said nonchalantly.  
  
"I'm not letting you go that easily, fox." Yomi then grinned. "You better think of someway of showing your appreciation soon, fox, or I'll burn this tape and then you'll have to wait another week for another one." Kurama's eyes narrowed. 'What can I do to satisfy him without confiscating my principles?' Kurama wondered. After a minute, Yomi got up.  
  
"Where are you going with that?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well, you don't appreciate the work that my men have put into this, so I'll return it to them."  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Yes?" Yomi said, with a huge grin on his face. Kurama then walked close to Yomi, very close. Kurama moved his face closer to Yomi, then crushed his lips on his. Yomi's eyes widened in surprise, then shut and savored the taste of Kurama's mouth. Kurama aggressively pushed Yomi against the wall and deepened the kiss. Yomi moaned and his hands started trailing up Kurama's sides, under his shirt. He was so engrossed in the kiss that he didn't notice Kurama's hands moving towards his. After Kurama felt the tape firmly in his grasp, he roughly pulled away, with the tape safely in his hand.  
  
After Yomi finally realized what Kurama had done, the fox was already gone. Yomi smirked. Yes, he enjoyed that. He wondered what else the fox would do for a tape of his mother. He would enjoy every week when his demons finished making the tape. Yomi licked his lips. 'Mmm. The fox tastes good.' He thought. His goal of conquering the fox just got more stimulating.  
  
Kurama had rushed out of Yomi's room. He wiped his lips on his sleeve. He hated for having to kiss that demon for the tape. He would have to come up with better schemes to get the tape without giving into any of Yomi's demands. Kurama ran to an empty conference room, where he had saw a tape player earlier. He inserted the tape and pressed play.  
  
On the big screen, he had finally seen an image of his mother. It had only been a week, but it had seemed so long. He watched her do simple activities around the house. Even the little things she did brought a smile to his face. He was glad she was live and well. Kurama watched her complete her tasks around the house, and then she went out. Kurama was a little angry when his mother had met with some man named Hatanaka for dinner. He felt like this man was intruding on their lives. But, in order for Hatanaka to intrude in his life, he had to be there with his mother. His heart started to wrench in pain. Had his mother already forgotten about him?  
  
X X X X  
  
Hiei was wandering the halls again aimlessly. Ever since his fight with Kurama, he couldn't stop thinking about him. 'Hn. It's his own fault anyway. He's just a lowly whore.' Hiei tried to convince himself, but knew he didn't believe it. 'What did Yomi have of Kurama's that he really values?' Hiei thought. Kurama didn't seem the materialistic type. As he passed a room, he heard a human woman's voice. Curious, he peeked in the room. On a huge screen was a woman talking with some man. 'What's this? I didn't know the Makai made movies about humans.' Then his eyes lowered and he caught sight of a vibrant redhead. He seemed to be in tears. Hiei wanted to run over and comfort him, but his pride prevented him to do so. 'Hn. Stupid human. Is he crying over some romance movie? Human's are so weak.'  
  
Although Hiei tried to walk away, something compelled him to stay to watch the rest of the "movie." The woman and man finished having dinner, and the woman walked into her house. She seemed a little sad. She continued some boring chores. 'What a boring movie.' Hiei thought. Then she walked into a room. It was very tidy and neat. Just as the woman walked in, she started to cry too. 'What the hell is this? Do humans cry for no reason at all? They watch a movie. They cry. They walk into a room. They cry. They cry so fuckin' much!' Hiei thought. Then, he saw why the woman was crying. She was holding a picture of Kurama in her arms. He heard her say "Suiichi," then she cried some more.  
  
"Mother." Kurama sniffled. "You haven't forgotten me." Kurama said sadly. Hiei then left the room. He had to get his thoughts together.  
  
Hiei fled until he was well outside the city and rested on a tree. He needed some open air, away from Kurama. The woman on the screen was Kurama's "mother." But that couldn't be, Kurama was a demon. 'A half demon,' he reminded himself. The human also called Kurama, "Suiichi." Who the hell was that? Did the fox have a secret life? There were so many questions that arose from that "movie." He could always get the answer from Kurama, but he didn't want to see him again. Kurama was just another one of Yomi's bitches according to Hiei. Yet, he still couldn't get the picture of Kurama crying out of his head. His heart felt a sharp pain again. 'Dammit, I'll never get rid of these feelings until I confront him.' He didn't want to do that, so Hiei disappeared for the rest of the night, trying to get rid of his feelings by fighting some random demons.  
  
The next morning, Kurama was still half asleep in a robe. Yomi had gotten a little over exciting again and ripped his clothes. To Kurama's surprise, Yomi still hadn't forced him. Yomi let him sleep in a robe for the rest of the night. Kurama was about to drift back to sleep, when he felt a youki outside. Discreetly summoning his whip, he then lauched it out of the open window and snatched the intruder. He pulled back on his whip, bringing the intruder hurling inside of the room. Kurama was surprised.  
  
"Hiei!" Hiei looked at him, a little angry at the whip wrapped around him. Kurama ordered it back into a seed and stuffed it back into his hair.  
  
"What were you doing outside?"  
  
"I was watching you." Kurama was a little embarrassed, and a little angry.  
  
"You watched me and Yomi last night?!? What made you think you had any right to watch us?!" Kurama shouted. Kurama thought he could die of shame.  
  
"You didn't sleep with him." Hiei said calmly.  
  
"Of course I didn't! I told you, I never did!" Hiei remained quiet.  
  
"Well?" Kurama asked angrily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why were you watching us?"  
  
"I wanted to see if you were lying."  
  
"What do you care what I do and who I do it with?" Kurama asked bitterly.  
  
"I was..... concerned." Hiei said. Kurama's anger quickly dissipated.  
  
"You were my friend. I thought you were one of Yomi's whores trying to get information out of me."  
  
"You can stop using the word whore, Hiei. I've never done anything." Well, that wasn't exactly true, but Hiei didn't have to know that. They stayed quiet for a while. Kurama sat back down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. Hiei didn't want to be near the bed Yomi slept on. Hiei moved closer to Kurama, but didn't sit next to him.  
  
"What exactly is Yomi keeping of yours?" Hiei hesitantly asked. Kurama paused.  
  
"It's not a material thing, more like someone I care deeply about."  
  
"Is it a woman?"  
  
"Y-yes, how did you know?"  
  
"A lover?" Hiei asked jealously. Kurama smiled.  
  
"No, my mother."  
  
"Demons don't usually care about their parents."  
  
"My HUMAN mother, Hiei."  
  
"So your father was a demon?"  
  
"No, this body is completely human, but I can use youki. You can say....... I'm sort of sharing the body with a demon."  
  
"Possessed?"  
  
"Sort of. More like a symbiotic relationship though."  
  
"Why does the human mean so much to you?" Kurama lowered his head.  
  
"You wouldn't understand, Hiei." Kurama was sure Hiei wouldn't comprehend the feelings he had for his mother. Hiei didn't understand love. Well, he could try to explain it.  
  
"She taught me about love, and how to love others." Kurama said. Hiei never really got the full meaning of "love." From what he had heard, it made people weak. And Kurama had proved that true. He was suffering this hell because he loved his mother. He never wanted to go through that for some one else. From what he learned from the Makai, you can only trust yourself.  
  
"You don't mind doing all this for her?"  
  
"No, Hiei. It hurts much more if she's gone."  
  
"Hn. Why, it's not like you're the one who's dying."  
  
"It's a different pain. An emotional pain that would tear my heart apart." Hiei grew worried. His heart felt pain whenever Kurama was sad or depressed. No, he couldn't possibly love Kurama, could he? 'NO!' His mind told himself.  
  
"So even when Yomi rapes you, or beats you, you would still stay here, all for her?"  
  
"Yes, Hiei. In order to love, you must sacrifice something." Hiei didn't understand any of this. You would sacrifice yourself, your well being, everything, for nothing in return? Now, he was determined not to let Kurama in his heart. But that was getting increasingly hard.  
  
Kurama had lied down on the bed, still exhausted from fighting off Yomi the entire night. The robe had parted when he stretched, revealing a long creamy leg to Hiei. He gulped. He felt his pants become tighter. Without warning, Hiei disappeared from the room. 'Dammit, what is that fox doing to me? My body heats up when he's acting all sexy, and my heart clenches every time he's sad. Does he have some spell over me?' Hiei stopped fleeing when he managed to get away from the city again. Perched on a tree, he had to figure out a way to deal with Kurama. He was getting dangerously close to his heart. 'No, it's not love, it's just lust.' Hiei tried to convince himself again. He was so frustrated and had no idea what to do about his feelings for the fox. For the second night in a row, he went to fight some random demons again.  
  
X X X X  
  
Kurama grew worried. It had been several days and he still hadn't seen Hiei. They made up, didn't they? Kurama knew that Hiei was strong enough to take care of himself, but he still grew worried. He was walking around the artificial garden again when he saw a small figure entering a room through the window. The figure looked a little like Hiei; he had missed the little fire demon. He ran down the stairs to see exactly who it was. Kurama reached the room and knocked. When he heard no response, he opened the door.  
  
The room was very dark. He spotted a figure lying on the bed in the center of the room. Kurama stealthily approached the demon. He could make out that it was a small demon, but couldn't figure out if it was Hiei or not. He turned on the lamp and was met with a horrible sight. It was Hiei. He had scars and blood stained his entire body. His clothes were almost all torn to bits, and there was swelling on several parts of his body.  
  
"Hiei! Hiei!" The fire demon wasn't even conscious. Even if a low level demon attacked now, Hiei could easily be finished off. Protective instincts kicked in and Kurama stripped off the remaining bits of clothing and started to clean his wounds. He must have spent an hour or so addressing his wounds. There was a little garden of healing plants in Hiei's room by the time Kurama was done wrapping bandages around him. Kurama had wanted to stay longer, but it was almost time when Yomi retired from work and came looking for him. If Kurama wasn't in his bed, Yomi would telepathically tell the assassin to kill his mother. Since Kurama couldn't be there to guard Hiei, he left several blood sucking plants there to catch any demon stupid enough to encroach into the room.  
  
The next morning, Kurama had all his youki and energy. Yomi was overworked and didn't have the energy to bother Kurama anymore. Kurama laid in his arms to make him think he was warming up to him. He couldn't wait to see how Hiei was doing. After Yomi had left, Kurama couldn't have run fast enough to Hiei's room. When he arrived there, the plants backed off and let their master into the room. He was relieved to see that Hiei was still asleep. Now that it was morning, he pulled back the drapes.  
  
Kurama saw how bad Hiei's condition was now that there was sunlight in the room. He also saw the desolate condition of Hiei's room. It wasn't grand like Yomi's; it was more like a cell room. There was barely any furniture, just the bed and a drawer. There were no lavish luxuries, and even the drapes were plain and worn. Kurama wanted to take Hiei away with him away from this room. He didn't belong in that room. He was an S class demon, not a lowly servant. He just started to comprehend how much Yomi despised Hiei. But then again, if Hiei had really wanted a better room, he would have gotten one. Did Hiei think he didn't deserved a better room than this? Kurama's heart ached again. He didn't want Hiei living like some prisoner. He sat down on the bed. Even the bed was hard. Kurama lifted Hiei's hand to his heart. A single tear slid down his cheek.  
  
The entire morning and afternoon passed, and Hiei still showed no signs of waking up. His body did show a remarkable skill of healing though. His wounds were no longer in a critical condition and his breathing evened. Kurama had fallen asleep next to his bed.  
  
Hiei slowly opened his eyes. His eyes focused. He was in his room. 'How'd I get back here?' He barely remembered getting back to his room. He just remembered fighting a bunch of high class A demons. He looked down at his chest. He didn't remember bandaging himself. Hiei just remembered collapsing onto his bed. He felt something warm holding his left hand. Straining his head to the left, he saw the beautiful redhead holding onto his hand. His mind put two and two together. Kurama bandages = Kurama caring for him. This was new to him. No one had ever cared for him before. Not even Mukuro, when he almost fought to his death, Mukuro just let him heal on his own.  
  
Hiei had tried to get rid of his feelings by fighting several demons randomly, hoping that somehow the battles will rid his mind of the fox. After doing this consecutively for several days, it had finally taken its toll on his body, and the last group of demons he fought almost killed him.  
  
Hiei tried to pry his hand away from Kurama, he had purposely been trying to avoid him. He only succeeded in waking him up. Hiei cursed. Kurama's eyes lit up when he saw that Hiei was awake.  
  
"Hiei! You're awake!" Kurama happily exclaimed. There was a smile upon his face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hiei tried to sound gruff, but failed to do so.  
  
"Hiei, you were injured, I just healed your wounds."  
  
"Stupid fox, demons don't need care, we heal just fine without help."  
  
"I was worried." Kurama said softly. There was genuine concern in his eyes. Kurama took Hiei's hand again.  
  
"I thought you were seriously injured." He said in his soft voice. Hiei couldn't stand it when the fox was sad. Hiei snatched his hand away.  
  
"My hand is fine. You don't need to keep holding it."  
  
"Hiei, why are you being so mean to me? I thought we made up."  
  
"Really, when? I still think you're a whore." Hiei said without looking at Kurama, but he wasn't fooled.  
  
"Hiei. What's wrong with you?" Hiei didn't respond.  
  
"How did you get those wounds?"  
  
"Are you stupid? I fought, that's how." Not accepting Hiei's dodgy answers, Kurama pulled Hiei's head to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Hiei, I don't know what happened to you or what you did, but you're acting weird. Tell me, what's wrong?"  
  
"You're the problem, fox! Why can't you leave me alone? Why must you always bother me? Why can't I stop thinking about you? Why do I always feel funny around you?!" Hiei immediately regretted his outburst. Kurama also seemed a little surprised at the outburst. Hiei quickly diverted his eyes away from the redhead. After a moment, Hiei felt Kurama move closer to him until he was almost on top of him.  
  
"W-w-what are you doing?" Hiei stammered.  
  
"You feel something for me?" Kurama asked softly, their lips just centimeters away. Hiei kept quiet. He didn't want to answer his questions.  
  
"No, I didn't mean anything I said." Hiei quickly said, eyes still avoiding Kurama's.  
  
"Oh? So you feel nothing at all?" Kurama moved his lips even closer.  
  
"G-get off me, human." Hiei tried to sound demanding, but failed.  
  
"If you don't feel anything for me, then I shouldn't be affecting you at all." Kurama's lower lip barely brushed against Hiei's. He shuddered. Kurama experimentally traced the little space between Hiei's lips with his tongue. Hiei didn't part his lips, but didn't shut his mouth either. Since Hiei didn't protest, he took it as consent. He brought his lips fully into contact with Hiei's and stuck his tongue into his mouth. At first, Hiei was shocked. He didn't respond. After a few seconds of Kurama's tongue thoroughly exploring the cavern of his mouth, Hiei's tongue finally fought back. They had a little battle in Hiei's mouth, with Kurama being the victor. Hiei finally gave in and enjoyed the kiss. After a few minutes, they had to part for breath.  
  
"Still... don't.. feel.. anything?" Kurama said between pants.  
  
"Only lust." Hiei said. Hiei could say whatever he wanted, Kurama knew Hiei felt something for him. Kurama knew Hiei was just scared of the new emotion, he was too when he first realized he loved his mother.  
  
"Nothing else?" Kurama asked. He withdrew his body from Hiei's. Hiei made a little sign of protest.  
  
"Alright, Hiei, if you really don't feel anything el-mph!" Hiei had grapped Kurama and pulled him down for another kiss. This time, Hiei was more aggressive, trying to dominate in the kiss. It got more heated as Kurama pulled the sheet away from Hiei's body. To Kurama's delight, Hiei was already naked since Kurama stripped off his clothes to heal him. Kurama ran his hands down his chest, and Hiei slid his hands up Kurama's shirt, trying to pull it off.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" A voice said from the doorway of the room. Shit, Kurama had left the door open.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X 


	6. CH 6

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
There, in the doorway was a very powerful S class demon. Kurama and Hiei were in a very compromising position on the bed. Hiei was naked with Kurama on top, his shirt was half off, and their bodies were flushed. Kurama quickly disentangled himself from Hiei's limbs.  
  
Hiei was a little aggravated that he was interrupted, even more pissed that Kurama got off him. Why was he so embarrassed, anyway?  
  
"Hiei? Were you busy?" asked Mukuro.  
  
"Hn. Not anymore." Hiei pulled the sheet to cover himself. Sure, Mukuro had seen him naked before, but he wanted to look somewhat decent in front of his boss.  
  
"I just stopped by to tell you that you're coming home tomorrow."  
  
"What?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You heard me, we finally agreed to terms on the alliance. I thought you'd be happy to leave Gandara."  
  
"Hn." Hiei grumbled.  
  
"Come to me later, Hiei. I have to talk to you." Mukuro turned to leave.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Mukuro said to Kurama, who slightly bowed to her. After she left, Kurama sat down on Hiei's bed.  
  
"Who was she?"  
  
"My boss."  
  
"You have to leave?" Hiei didn't respond. He had a sour look on his face. 'Dammit. Why did she have to come now? Just when the fox and I were about to...' Hiei quickly shook that thought out of his head. 'No. I feel nothing for him.'  
  
"Hiei?" Hiei hadn't realized Kurama had asked him a question.  
  
"You're leaving so soon?"  
  
"Hn. Not soon enough. I had to stay here for almost two weeks." Kurama seemed a little hurt. Hiei looked away from him. 'Good. Let him think I don't care about him.' Kurama started to straighten himself out. He brushed his hair with his fingers and straightened his shirt out. 'What's this? The fox is leaving?'  
  
"Where are you going, fox?"  
  
"Yomi wants to speak to me." Hiei growled. 'He's ditching me to see that goat?' Hiei grabbed Kurama, threw him on the bed, and straddled him.  
  
"Hiei! What are you – mmphh!" Hiei had silenced him with a bruising kiss. Hiei's quick fingers undid Kurama's shirt and was proceeding to his pants. 'I'll be damned if I leave without having him. After I do, I'm sure my body will be sated and I'll finally forget about him.' Hiei was grinding his hips into Kurama's and Kurama couldn't help but moan. Just as Hiei was about to remove his pants, Kurama pushed him off.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Hiei asked. Kurama was panting heavily.  
  
"No. We can't do this."  
  
"Why not?!!" Hiei complained.  
  
"It's just sex."  
  
"Isn't that what you wanted?"  
  
"No." Hiei was a little perplexed.  
  
"Then why did you kiss me?"  
  
"I thought you felt-" Kurama paused. "Nevermind."  
  
"Felt what? Something more than lust?" Hiei snorted. "Don't fool yourself. No one sees you more than a good screw. There are no foolish human emotions in the Makai." Hiei spat. Kurama felt his heart wrench in pain again. Why did Hiei always do this? He would make his heart beat fast one second, then crush it the next.  
  
"I have to think some things over." Kurama quickly got up and headed for the door. He stopped at the door for a few seconds.  
  
"I hope you'll be happier back at your home." Kurama said. He gave a slight smile, a sad one, that didn't fool Hiei. Kurama quietly closed the door behind him. 'Dammit, why do I feel like shit again?' Hiei asked himself. He looked down. 'Grr. Now I'll have to take a cold shower.'  
  
Hiei dressed in his ususal black attire and headed to Yomi's office. He thought he would be happy when the day came when he would leave Gandara. Still, he couldn't stop thinking about Kurama. He reached Yomi's office and sure enough both Makai lords were inside.  
  
"Hiei. How nice of you to join us." Mukuro said.  
  
"Can we leave now?" Hiei asked. He wanted to get away from here. Maybe staying away from the fox would make him forget about him.  
  
"Aw, it wasn't that bad here, was it?" Mukuro asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Just sign the agreement and you'll leave, brat." Yomi said. Hiei glared at him and quickly scanned the document. It was definitely better than the last piece of crap Yomi tried to make him sign. Hiei gave it a quick scribble and then headed for the door. He quickly made it to the exit of the building and from there quickly escaped to Mukuro's domain. He didn't even bother to say goodbye to Kurama.  
  
X X X X  
  
It had been almost three weeks since Hiei had left. Kurama tried to forget about Hiei and move on. He tried to busy himself, tending to the artificial garden, and fooling Yomi into believing he had a chance with him. From what Kurama had heard, Yusuke had launched a powerful offensive on both Yomi and Mukuro's domains. He was a lot stronger than they had expected. Even his subjects were all lower S class demons. Apparently, some evil witch named Genkai had whipped them all into shape. Since Yomi had to plan counter attacks and move troops to defend his kingdom, he was always too tired to try anything with Kurama. He even gave him his tapes without asking for a favor in return.  
  
Kurama was watching the tape he had just received of his mother. It grew increasingly hard to watch her move on with her life when he wasn't there with her. He started to worry that the relationship with Hatanaka was becoming serious. If they were to get married and start a family, he was almost certain that Shiori would forget about him. If that happened, he should just turn into the youko and escape. However, the relationship was still in its early stages. Kurama knew it was cruel, but he hoped something bad would happen to that man, so his mother would be all his. Kurama always hated to share.  
  
Kurama was walking around the building again, bored out of his mind. He felt like a caged animal. Youkos never liked to be confined to one area; they loved free spaces. He started to wonder how he survived as a human, staying inside that tiny house. Kurama was thinking about sneaking outside the city just for a few minutes so he could enjoy the fresh air. He tiptoed to Yomi's office to make sure that he would be busy for a while. Then, he planned to escape through a hidden window, which Yomi had forgotten to put a ward on. He would then return so Yomi would believe he was there the whole time. He was sure Yomi had demons watching him, but they couldn't watch his every movement. For a few minutes everyday since Hiei left, Kurama had snuck outside and played with the plant life outside.  
  
Kurama was approaching Yomi's office, when he felt a familiar youki. 'Hiei? But this can't be. He left.' Kurama craned his neck through the little opening of the door. Indeed, it was Hiei. Kurama felt his heart skip a beat. He never thought he would see him again. He wanted to run and hug and kiss him, but in their last meeting, Hiei made it clear he only wanted sex. Kurama was really hurt that time. He really thought Hiei loved him. 'Is this the price I pay for caring for others?' He was miserable. He loved his mother, but she was moving on without him. He loved Hiei, but Hiei wanted nothing else but his body. For an instant, he considered fleeing from this prison and going back to his old life as the youko. 'After all, it's not like anyone will miss me once I leave.' Kurama told himself bitterly. Kurama was too busy pondering his thoughts, that he didn't see Hiei walking out of the room, and they bumped into each other. Kurama was knocked out of his trance. Hiei also seemed as shocked to see Kurama. Kurama swiftly turned around, but Hiei quickly got in his way.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Hiei said. Kurama didn't want to speak to him here, right in front of Yomi's office, so they walked back to the artificial garden. They didn't speak to each other on the way there.  
  
"So what did you want to say to me?" Hiei looked at him but remained quiet.  
  
"If you have nothing to say, then I'll just leave. You're wasting my time." Kurama said.  
  
"You don't have that much to do."  
  
"You're right Hiei, I don't do much. All I do is fuck Yomi whenever he calls me to. I'm just a common whore. When Yomi's too busy, I just fuck any random demon that comes across my path. I mean, it's all I'm good for, right?" All Kurama's bitterness and pain came out in that statement. He continued. "You're right. How foolish was I to expect anything else from you. You're no different than Yomi. All you want is my body. That's all anyone has ever wanted from me. They don't care if I have a brain or an opinion, I'm just a weak little human that has no purpose but to serve my superior master. I mean, Yomi is such a great master. He pleases me in every way possible. It's more than a lowly human like me deserves. I suppose I should bow down to him and thank him for the wonderful opportuni – " Hiei cut him short. Hiei punched Kurama and then pinned him to the ground beneath him. Hiei was shaking with anger.  
  
Kurama was shocked that Hiei had hit him. 'How dare he hit me! After how he spoke to me last time, why should this have bothered him now?' Kurama thought. Kurama stared defiantly into Hiei's flamed eyes. Hiei was still shaking with anger. He didn't know why he became so enraged when Kurama started to claim that he was a whore. That he just fucked anything that moved. He especially got mad when Kurama said he fucked Yomi. He didn't know if it was true, but he sure as hell didn't come back to hear about Kurama's partners.  
  
"Go ahead, Hiei. Take me. I'm nothing more than a sex toy to you." Kurama had lowered his eyes when he said that. Hiei managed to calm his anger. 'Dammit. This fox makes me so jealous at times.' Hiei lowered his nose and inhaled Kurama's scent. It was just as intoxicating as the first time they met. 'He's still untouched.' Hiei breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm hurt that you think I'm as low as Yomi." Hiei said.  
  
"Maybe even lower than Yomi. At least Yomi told me he wanted me for sex. You just played around with my feelings. Hiei, I lov-" Kurama stopped himself. He didn't want to tell Hiei how he felt, but it was pretty obvious by now. Kurama felt the tears building. He ordered them back, he wouldn't let Hiei see him cry. Hiei had traced Kurama's cheek, over where Hiei had punched him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Hiei said.  
  
"It'll heal."  
  
"No. I meant before. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  
  
"Since when did you care about me? I mean, you would have said anything to get me in bed, right?"  
  
"Stop it!" Hiei said harshly.  
  
"Kurama, I...." Hiei said softly. He lowered his head to inhale his scent again. Hiei moaned. "Kurama, I've missed you." Hiei started to kiss Kurama's neck. 'Is this his way of getting me to forgive him?' Kurama thought. Hiei nipped at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck and Kurama moaned. 'It seems to be working.' Kurama thought. He felt his heart melt again. Hiei moved up again and hesitantly placed a kiss on Kurama's lips. Kurama didn't pull back, rather parted his lips, allowing Hiei to explore his mouth. After a few minutes, they had to part for air.  
  
"Fox, I didn't mean those things earlier, about only lusting for you." Hiei seemed really sorry.  
  
"Does that mean you feel something more?"  
  
"I.. don't know." Kurama smiled. At least Hiei didn't only want him for sex.  
  
"I won't force you to feel something you don't." Hiei pulled Kurama in for another kiss again. Kurama stopped him though. Something bothered him.  
  
"Hiei, why were you in Yomi's office earlier?"  
  
"Hn. Mukuro wanted me to deliver a message to him. We were to join forces and attack Raizen's territory in a week from now."  
  
"Couldn't you have sent a lower demon to deliver the message?"  
  
"Hn. There was a chance the demon could have gotten killed."  
  
"Oh. But it wasn't a secret message." Kurama had tried to lure Hiei into saying he secretly wanted to see Kurama again, at least it was what Kurama had hoped for. Almost as if Hiei read his mind, Hiei said, "I also wanted to see you again, fox." Kurama felt his heart get all fuzzy again and he kissed Hiei deeply again.  
  
X X X X  
  
Several months had passed, and Hiei had frequently gone to Gandara to deliver messages and see his fox again. Over the months, Kurama and Hiei's relationship had deepened. Hiei revealed some inner scars about his past and Kurama had been there to provide him with the affection Hiei had been so long deprived of. It was also good for Kurama that Yomi grew increasingly tired with coordinating the troops and was too tired to feel Kurama up.  
  
Hiei had returned with another message for Yomi. Kurama was excited to see Hiei again, but Hiei had a somber look on his face.  
  
"Hiei, what's wrong?" Kurama asked with concern.  
  
"It's Mukuro. She's been injured."  
  
"Oh. Will she be alright?" Hiei really seemed worried about her.  
  
"I don't know. She finally went up against Yusuke. He's much more powerful than we expected. She'll be back in a few days, but.." Kurama grew worried.  
  
"But what Hiei?"  
  
"She wants me to stay in her domain and fight off the incoming attacks."  
  
"That's okay, Hiei, I can wait a little longer until I see you again."  
  
"I don't know when I'll see you again. She wants me committed to this fight, she doesn't want me coming to Gandara anymore until the war is over."  
  
"I'll wait for you until you finish the war." Kurama tried to cheer him up with a smile, but it didn't work.  
  
"Fox, I don't even know if I'll survive. Yusuke is very powerful. He almost killed Mukuro. I don't know what my chances are." Kurama felt his chest tighten. No, he didn't want Hiei to die. But somehow, deep inside, he knew the day would come when Hiei would have to face Yusuke. He wasn't naïve enough to think he could have the second in command all to himself during the war. Perhaps he should give Hiei an incentive to come back alive.  
  
Kurama led Hiei to an empty bedroom. Kurama shut the shades and then closed the door. He looked at Hiei seductively. Kurama slowly stripped off his clothes as he walked towards the bed. Hiei still blushed at seeing Kurama naked, although their make out sessions had become pretty heated before.  
  
"F.f.fox, what are you doing?" Kurama gave him a sexy smirk. Hiei could have sworn he saw a glint of gold in Kurama's emerald eyes.  
  
"What do you think?" Kurama said in a sultry voice. Kurama reclined sexily on the pillows and urged Hiei to come to him. Hiei didn't need to be told twice, he easily stripped himself of his clothes and climbed on top of Kurama.  
  
Moments later............  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama cried. Hiei felt Kurama release on their chests. Hiei thrust a few more times into Kurama. Hiei felt himself unable to hold back and collapsed onto Kurama's toned body.  
  
They both stayed like that for a few minutes. Hiei then got off Kurama and pulled himself out of the fox. Kurama groaned at the loss.  
  
"What's that fox, you want more?" Kurama smirked and grabbed Hiei.  
  
"If you want more, koibitio, you'll have to come back after the war to get some." Kurama gave Hiei a quick kiss before pulling the sheets above their sweat-covered bodies. He cuddled Hiei and for the first time since he came to the Makai, he felt like he was in paradise.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X 


	7. CH 7

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
Sunlight shone into the vast bedroom. On the bed laid two enamored creatures. In the night, both have intertwined themselves into each other. The placid sunshine gently hit Kurama's face. He slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He felt so relaxed and content. Strange, he usually woke up in Yomi's arms. He felt something warm cradled against his chest. He looked down and saw Hiei. Memories flooded back of what they did last night. It brought a smile to his face. He slumped back into the bed and pulled Hiei closer.  
  
Kurama stayed like that with Hiei buried in his chest for a while. Hiei snuggled his chest more and moaned. Slowly Hiei opened his eyes too. Hiei got up and looked at Kurama groggily. Suddenly Hiei pinched Kurama's nipple. Kurama gasped and slapped Hiei.  
  
"Hiei!" The slap woke Hiei up.  
  
"Hn. That hurt." Hiei groaned.  
  
"Why'd you do that?!"  
  
"I thought I was dreaming." Kurama was still rubbing his sore nipple. Hiei licked his lips.  
  
"I'll make it up to you." Hiei brought his lips and kissed Kurama's nipple. He then licked it and lightly grasped it with his teeth. Kurama couldn't help but moan. Hiei pushed Kurama down on the bed. Hiei kissed up Kurama's chest and reached his mouth. Kurama pulled him in for a deep and long kiss. They lay wrapped in each other's arms and lost in the kiss. Then they parted for breath.  
  
"Do you always have the urge to pinch something when you wake up, koi?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No. I told you, I thought I was dreaming again."  
  
"Again? Does that mean you always dream about me?"  
  
"Hn. Don't flatter yourself, I always dream."  
  
"Oh? And what do we do in these dreams?" Hiei blushed.  
  
"Nothing." Kurama smiled. Hiei was such a horrible liar. He pulled Hiei in for a hug. After a while, they got up, took a shower together and then parted ways. Hiei had some other minor errands to run for Mukuro in Gandara.  
  
Something bothered Kurama but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Kurama grew more and more worried. 'Why did this nagging feeling linger in my mind?' He pushed the thought away. 'Why should I worry about this now? I finally have Hiei. Oh, I love waking up with Hiei. It's so serene. Usually when I wake up in Yomi's-' Kurama stopped his trail of thought abruptly.  
  
"Yomi!" Kurama cried to no one in particular. A sudden fear clutched his heart. 'Oh no. I slept with Hiei last night. I usually spend every night in Yomi's bed. No. What if he thought I ran away and ........................killed my mother? NO!' Kurama quickly made a dash to Yomi's office. He slammed the door open. There was Yomi, sitting calmly in his armchair.  
  
"Yomi." Kurama cried. Yomi raised an eyebrow and looked up from his paperwork.  
  
"Kurama. How nice of you to visit. You never visited me before unless I called you. Sit down. Close the door." Yomi spoke in a cool temper. Kurama closed the door, and then sat down. 'Is he being sardonic? Did he just order someone to kill my mother and now he's speaking to me like nothing happened?'  
  
"My mother. What did you do to her?" Kurama asked, anger rising.  
  
"She's fine. You know I promised not to touch her if you stayed here as a good and loyal friend." Yomi smiled. Kurama was confused. Did Yomi not notice that he was gone last night? Maybe he was too busy with work and didn't go to bed last night. Yes that had to be it. Yomi didn't know! Kurama inwardly rejoiced.  
  
"Of course. I was just wondering if you could send the tape any sooner. I miss my mother." Kurama said smoothly.  
  
"You know you'll get it at the end of the week, like all the other times. And I'll send out your letter to her this month as well." Yomi said.  
  
"Oh yes, thank you." Kurama got up to leave.  
  
"Of course you might not even get that tape, being she might not make it to the end of this week." Yomi said coldly. Kurama stopped dead in his tracks. Fear gripped his heart again. He slowly turned around to face Yomi. He faced an icy glare.  
  
"What do you mean? I hadn't disobeyed you." Kurama said lightheartedly. He didn't like the cold aura around Yomi.  
  
"Oh? That's strange. I was walking along the second floor last night. You know, near the vacant bedrooms. Guess what I heard?" Kurama froze. Trepidation seized his body.  
  
"I heard moans. I thought it was just some low level demons fucking. So I left them alone. When I returned to my room, you weren't there. So I looked around for you. I was going to order your mother's death, when I passed by the bedroom again. Then I heard someone cry Hiei's name. I was amused that Hiei would actually get a lay. I was going to barge in and ruin his fun, but guess what I saw?" Yomi paused, his face getting very serious. 'Oh no. Hiei and I were so engrossed in each other that I didn't even sense Yomi near the door!' Kurama scolded himself.  
  
"I don't know." Kurama lied.  
  
"Don't play dumb, Kurama. It was you fucking him!" Yomi yelled. His youki flared about him. The sudden increase in youki scared Kurama a bit. Kurama moved into a defensive stance. Then, Yomi chuckled, and then cackled. He calmed down and the youki surrounding him decreased.  
  
"Oh, fox. You actually think you could defend yourself against me? Willing to fight to the death? Ah, still defiant." Yomi looked a little psychotic. In an instant, Yomi had Kurama pinned against the wall, his arms crushing Kurama's wrists. Kurama made a choked cry. Yomi was very strong.  
  
"Oh, but I can't kill you. That would put everything I've done in the past months to waste." Yomi chuckled. "Ah, Kurama, do you know why I haven't killed your mother yet?"  
  
"No. Why?" Kurama managed to cry out. He felt like his hands were about to fall off. Yomi was gripping him so harshly. Yomi laughed.  
  
"To give you a choice! I'm not so cold hearted to kill the two things you love." Yomi said. 'Two things? My mother and... Hiei?'  
  
"No!" Kurama cried.  
  
"I think I've been generous enough to you for the past months. I let your mother live. I let YOU live. I even let you watch her and let you write to her! I could have taken you when I first saw you, but no, I wanted you to submit to me. It was a game that I was supposed to win!" Yomi paused. He took a breath. "This is my last generous offer. I'll let both Hiei and your mother live if you crush Hiei's heart and then give yourself to me."  
  
"What kind of offer is that? You might as well force me!" Kurama spat.  
  
"But forcing you would end the game. I want to win this, the only way to do so would be if you were willing." Yomi said.  
  
"You're still forcing me."  
  
"Well, in a way yes, but it's not rape. But you can walk away from all this. I'll kill Hiei and your mother if you refuse, but you'll walk away from Gandara a free demon."  
  
"What kind of fucked up proposition is that?" Kurama snarled.  
  
"It's your choice. You can put your welfare before your loved ones, or sacrifice yourself. After all, when you love someone, you're willing to sacrifice yourself, right? Even if I beat or rape you, you'll still put up with it, for your mother?" Kurama's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You've been watching me." Kurama said coldly.  
  
"Of course. I knew about you and Hiei for a long time. I thought victory would taste better when I had you before Hiei. It never occurred to me that I would lose." Kurama stayed quiet. How could he choose? Kurama's mind was in complete commotion. What could he do in a dilemma like this?  
  
"I'll give you until tonight to give me an answer." Yomi released his grip on Kurama's hands. Kurama left Yomi's office, with a million mixed emotions swallowing him up.  
  
X X X X  
  
Kurama ran. He ran to the only place where he found solace. The garden. When he had first came, the garden seemed so lifeless and artificial. After spending months tending to the garden, it had started to resemble a tropical rainforest. He ran to the trunk of one of the trees and cried his heart out. He had so many bottled up emotions and fears inside, he had to let it out. The plant life surrounded him, as if trying to cradle and comfort him. He must have stayed there like that for an hour.  
  
After Kurama controlled his emotions, he walked to the lake, stripped off his clothes and jumped in. He remembered the first time he was in the lake. It was with Hiei when they had that water fight. Other fond memories had found their way to the surface of his brain. Not only of Hiei, but of his mother too. Everything she had done with him, how much she loved him, all the sacrifices she made with dealing with such a troublesome child. How could Kurama let Yomi kill them? But, how could he give himself to Yomi? Especially right after Hiei and him made love? Was there no escape from all this? Kurama waddled in the water, trying to gather his thoughts.  
  
How could he crush Hiei's heart? After all their months together, he had tried to show Hiei how powerful love was. Maybe Hiei was right. Maybe love did make you weak. After all, it's brought him nothing but pain and grief. He never had any of these feelings when he was the youko. He made a decision and stuck to it, he never questioned his motives or morals. When did his life become so complicated? Kurama stayed in the garden for the rest of the day. When evening rolled around, Kurama was still unsure of what to do. He could kill himself and turn back into the youko and leave Hiei and his mother. But that would make him a coward, a common demon, escaping whenever it was convenient. He was Youko Kurama. He never backed down from a challenge and never lost any games either. However, it seemed he was going to lose this one.  
  
Kurama was still walking around still lost into his thoughts when he bumped into Hiei. He was the last person Kurama wanted to face right now. How could he tell Hiei that if he didn't give himself to Yomi, Yomi would kill him? It would hurt to lose Hiei and it would hurt him if he crushed Hiei's heart, but it would hurt a lot more if he were dead. But, he could love Hiei from afar. Hiei would be better off not being mixed up in his life anyway.  
  
Kurama didn't smile when he faced Hiei. Hiei instantly wrapped his arms around Kurama. The fox wanted to melt in his arms right away. He wanted to kiss him and tell him how much he loved him, but he couldn't. Hiei wondered why Kurama didn't return the intimate gesture. Kurama, using all his will, controlled his emotions, and glared at Hiei.  
  
"Fox, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing." Kurama said impassively.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Fine. I've never been better." Hiei let go of Kurama. 'Something happened. The fox is acting so cold towards me.' Hiei thought. Only one thing could make Kurama act this way.  
  
"Is it Yomi? Did he find out? Did you tell him about us?"  
  
"Please, Hiei. Like I would ever tell anyone I've slept with you." Kurama scoffed. Hiei felt his heart clench. He stared into Kurama's emotionless mask.  
  
"It's Yomi. What did he do to you?"  
  
"Would you like to know what we did? You're so interested in what Yomi and I do?" Kurama continued to look at Hiei with a cold stare. Hiei regretted asking. "We fucked, Hiei, right after I left you." Kurama said, without a hint of emotion in his voice. Hiei didn't believe him. Just then, Yomi turned the corner and saw Hiei and Kurama. He approached them. Hiei glared at him when he felt his incoming presence.  
  
"Yomi." Kurama said, a little surprised. Yomi smiled.  
  
"Kurama, what are you and the brat doing in this remote hallway?"  
  
"We're talking, go away you old fart." Hiei said.  
  
"Really, what about?" Yomi put his arm around Kurama's waist and pulled him close. Kurama didn't resist. Yomi smiled. 'Good. He's accepted my offer.' Yomi thought. Hiei's eyes widened. 'Is it true? Are they really....' Hiei didn't want to finish that thought.  
  
"Take your hands off him." Hiei threatened.  
  
"Oh? And what will you do to me if I don't?" Yomi challenged. Yomi placed his other hand on Kurama's cheek and caressed it with his thumb. Kurama once again didn't pull away. Hiei hissed.  
  
"Kurama, tell him to fuck off." Kurama didn't respond. Kurama turned his head so he wouldn't have to see Hiei's face. He knew if he saw Hiei, he would push Yomi away.  
  
"Brat, can't you tell when you've been beaten? You might have had him once, but he came crying back to me, begging to take him back. He wanted a real demon to fuck him, not a sniveling child.' Yomi spat. Hiei felt his anger rise. He was going to beat the shit out of that six-eared freak, when Yomi pulled Kurama's lips close and kissed him. It wasn't a small kiss; Yomi shoved his tongue down the fox's throat. Kurama thought he was going to puke. Resisting the urge to gag, Kurama wrapped his arms around Yomi's neck and deepened the kiss, opening his mouth more. Hiei was in complete shock. He felt his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces. Yomi peeked open an eye and saw the heart-broken expression in Hiei's face. Yomi inwardly smiled. Hiei clenched his fist; he wanted to kill Kurama for betraying him. Instead of carrying out that plan, he escaped through the window. He couldn't watch anymore of that.  
  
Kurama tried to break the kiss when he felt Hiei depart, but Yomi kept a tight grip on his body. He backed them up until Kurama was up against the wall. Yomi pulled Kurama's shirt out of his pants and ran his hands up his chest. Kurama managed to bite down hard on the invading tongue and Yomi finally let him go. Kurama roughly pushed him away. Yomi couldn't help grinning.  
  
"I take it you accepted my offer?"  
  
"Yes." Kurama spat. "After you've had me you'll let Hiei and my mother live, right?"  
  
"After I've had you? No, pet, after I'm finished with you." Yomi said. Kurama looked at Yomi with hate in his eyes. Never had he ever felt such hatred for anyone else in his life. Kurama tucked in his shirt and straightened himself out. He had just given himself over to Yomi, to be his sex slave for the rest of his human life. Anger, frustration, and hatred were swelling in his heart. Yomi, sensing Kurama's increasing hostility, backed off a little.  
  
"I have a few more tasks to complete. I expect you to be in my bed tonight. If you've changed your mind, I'll make good on my promise to kill both your mother and Hiei." Yomi said. He gave Kurama a little kiss on his lips before leaving. Kurama harshly wiped it off his lips. He needed some way to vent his anger. If he kept it contained any longer, he would change back to his demon form and challenge Yomi. He decided to take up one of Hiei's usual routine and seek out random demons to fight. This way by nightfall, Kurama would be able to control his emotions.  
  
Hiei ran far away from the city. He couldn't bear to be near Kurama anymore. Why did this happen? They were so happy one minute, so heart- broken the next. Did Kurama enjoy playing with his heart? He knew he should have left his feelings for Kurama a long time ago. Why did he let himself be fooled by Kurama? Humans weren't that much different than demons. They also manipulate and lie. Why shouldn't Kurama? Kurama had betrayed him, like almost all other demons, but why couldn't he bring himself to hate him? Hiei was still fleeing, when he remembered he forgot some papers for Mukuro back in his room. Hiei cursed and returned to the city to pick them up. He planned to leave quickly, but something caught his eye. His room had a direct view of Yomi's room, and the shades were wide open. If Hiei had any doubt that Kurama was lying, the scene in front of him crushed those doubts.  
  
A few moments before Hiei saw Yomi and Kurama  
  
Kurama lied motionless on the bed. Yomi climbed on top and ripped all his clothes off. He proceeded to run his hands up and down his torso, and then stopped. He climbed off Kurama and sat by him. 'Hm? What's wrong?' Kurama thought. He turned his head to look at Yomi.  
  
"Oh, pet, this won't do. You're just lying there."  
  
"What's the problem? I'm not fighting you, am I?" Kurama said.  
  
"No, but you're supposed to please me, not the other way around." Yomi said. He then lied down on his back and waited for Kurama to take the initiative. Kurama froze.  
  
Kurama could deal with letting Yomi ravishing him, but please Yomi, like a common whore? Could he do that? Could he swallow his pride and Yomi's...' Kurama didn't want to finish that thought.  
  
"Fine, if you don't want to do it, you can leave and I'll just kill your mother and Hiei." Yomi said plainly, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Yomi started to get up.  
  
"Wait." Kurama said hesitantly. Slowly, Kurama straddled Yomi's hips and pushed him back onto the bed. Kurama brought his lips to Yomi's neck and started to kiss him. 'Just pretend he's Hiei.' Kurama told himself.  
  
When Kurama was riding Yomi, Yomi tilted his head to look out the window. Sure enough, Hiei was staring back at them mouth agape. Yomi smirked back at Hiei. Hiei had never felt so angry before in his entire life. Then to his horror, Kurama bucked and released onto Yomi. Hiei fled from the building with the documents in his hand.  
  
Kurama wasn't aware of the show he had given Hiei. Yomi couldn't have felt happier that Kurama had just given Hiei every reason to hate him, and he wasn't even aware of it. He was certain that those two would never have any chances together again. The fox was now entirely his.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X 


	8. CH 8

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
Almost three weeks had passed since Hiei saw the little scene between Kurama and Yomi. Hiei had returned to Mukuro's domain. Mukuro had healed from her battle with Yusuke and was quickly whipping her troops into shape. Although the rest of her troops seemed to be in top shop, her second in command was kind of sluggish. She knew something was wrong the night he returned from Gandara. For the past three weeks, he hadn't spoken to anyone, which was usual, but he didn't even speak to her. On the battlefield, he was almost killed several times. It seemed he didn't even care if he lived anymore. She had a feeling it involved that human she briefly met. She spotted Hiei in his usual stance by the window in his room. He stared blankly out into the landscape. He didn't even sense her approach.  
  
"Hiei?" Mukuro asked.  
  
"What?" Hiei replied. This was the most she's gotten out of him in weeks.  
  
"You're dismissed from the battlegrounds." Mukuro said. That didn't even faze him. Usually he would be pissed if he didn't get to fight. He stared on blankly.  
  
"Did you hear me?" Mukuro asked. 'It's like talking to a wall.' Mukuro thought.  
  
"You're on messenger duty. You're going to deliver a message to Yomi." That got a response out of Hiei. For the past weeks, anytime anyone mentioned Yomi found themselves on the receiving end of a sharp katana. Mukuro only received a scowl from Hiei. It seemed his reactions had dulled. He really was turning into a lifeless stone. She left the message on his table and turned to leave.  
  
"Tell someone else to go." Hiei said. Wow, a miracle, five whole words!  
  
"No, Hiei. Everyone else has their hands full fighting off Yusuke's troops."  
  
"Tell a useless demon to go."  
  
"Right now, you're the most useless demon on base." Mukuro said. Hiei turned his face from the window to look at Mukuro. There was a slight glint of pain in his eyes. Mukuro knew that Hiei had felt useless before he became her heir. She was the one that had told him that he could become something and one day rule the Makai. Before he met her, he only had raw power, yet no way of controlling it or using it to his advantage. She had taught him how to use his powers and had given him some hope that the Forbidden Child wasn't just a demon outcast. And now to have the one that believed in you tell you that you were useless, well, that just hurt.  
  
"Sorry, you know I didn't mean that. I just meant that you're too distracted. The other demons are focused on this war. Your mind is elsewhere." Mukuro said. Hiei cast his eyes downward. He knew he should help Mukuro; he was indebted to her. Mukuro turned to leave again.  
  
"Take the message to Yomi. While you're there, sort out your mind. Don't come back until you're focused on this war." Mukuro said. Hiei looked at the message on his desk. Could he face Yomi again? He felt his temper rise every time the image of Kurama on top of Yomi rose in his mind. He never thought that he would feel pain that would be worse than any physical injury. He also felt ashamed that he couldn't keep Kurama, that the fox would choose Yomi over him.  
  
Hiei walked over and picked up the message. He could flee right now and live out the life of a common demon. He would never have to see Mukuro, Yomi, or Kurama again. He had considered running away for a moment, but he was never that cowardly. He looked at the message, bearing Mukuro's seal. He had worked so hard to become something in the Makai. He would be damned if some human took it all away from him. He decided to go to Gandara and kill the human. Yes, that way he would prove that no human had any hold on him; that he was still the cold and ruthless demon he was. He had grown soft with Kurama's speeches about love. There was no such thing as love, just lust. Kurama had just used him for sex.  
  
Hiei took the message and headed for Gandara. He easily found the city he was so accustomed to entering. He dropped the message off at Yomi's office and then proceeded to locate Kurama. He found himself walking toward the direction of Yomi's bedroom. Just the thought of those two together behind those doors made him see red. He waited outside the room, concealing his energy, until one of the two left the room. He waited for a while. He was grateful that the walls and doors were thick. He didn't want to hear what they were doing, even though he already knew. Just as he was about to give up and leave, Yomi exited the room. He had a huge smile and walked away happily. Hiei wanted to run up to him and stab him a million times. However, Yomi was a powerful ally against Yusuke. He would kill him painfully as soon as they took over Raizen's territory.  
  
Hiei slowly pushed open the door and quietly entered the room. Yomi and Kurama's mixed scent engulfed the room. Hiei had to once again quell his thirst to kill Yomi. He saw the vixen wrapped up in blankets in the bed. Hiei approached the bed and saw the person that had caused him so much pain. He knew he should have quickly drawn his katana and killed him, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He watched him sleep, but it didn't seem like one of Kurama's usual naps. There was a hint of pain and sorrow in his face. Hiei brushed away a loose strand of hair that fell on his face.  
  
"Hiei." Kurama said softly. Hiei swiftly backed off. Did Kurama notice his presence? No, he was only talking in his sleep. Hiei moved closer again. His heart softened. He had missed the fox, no use denying it. His eyes swept the bed and found many stains. His heart hardened again. And it wasn't just Yomi's seed on the bed; it was Kurama's as well. The fox had enjoyed himself. Hiei unsheathed his sword. He would have to get this over with right away, if he lingered, he would probably wake the fox. Just as he was about to bring his katana down, Kurama spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry, koi." Kurama said. Hiei stopped. Kurama was speaking in his sleep again. What the hell was he dreaming about? Curious, Hiei took off his headband and his jagan opened. He focused on Kurama and was thrust into his mind.  
  
Hiei was amazed at Kurama's mind. It was vast and well protected. His demon self must be ancient. There were so many barriers to guard against spells and mind control. His mind seemed to let Hiei through though. Hiei saw a few flashes of Kurama's old life. It seemed he had a lot of lovers, and he seemed to have a lot of riches. Then, he saw a little breach in the minds and came upon Minamino Suiichi's mind. It wasn't as well guarded as the demon's. It actually seemed fairly innocent. He saw a few flashes of his growing childhood, and he saw his mother. His mother was overly patient with him and loved him unconditionally. He then saw when his mother got sick and Kurama fled to the Makai to get some herbs. He saw when Kurama met Yomi and how trapped he felt. Hiei felt how happy Kurama was when he first met him, how happy he was that he found a friend in the Makai. Kurama was excited when they had their first kiss and was really happy when they made love. Why then would Kurama give himself to Yomi? Kurama really was happy with Hiei.  
  
Then, Hiei discovered Yomi's sick proposition to Kurama. He felt Kurama's fear for his mother and his safety. Just as Hiei was about to exit Kurama's mind, he saw the scene that had made him hate Kurama. He felt Kurama's revulsion and shame when Yomi fucked him. Kurama was unaware that Hiei had seen them. After Hiei left, Yomi had fucked Kurama relentlessly. For the past three weeks, Yomi has taken Kurama over and over and each time Kurama felt like he would die of shame. Hiei had had enough and left Kurama's mind. If he wanted to free Kurama, he would have to kill the demon watching Kurama's mother first. But, how would he get to the Ningenkai? Taking one last look at his fox, he gave him a quick kiss on the lips before he left.  
  
Hiei left the city and used his jagan to search for any portals. There was one a few miles to the north, but it was heavily guarded by the Reikai. He headed for the portal and disposed of the guards there. He jumped in the portal and was transported to the Ningenkai. Hiei flitted around; looking for the place his fox had lived. He perched himself on a tall tree and looked around for Kurama's human mother. He couldn't find her. There were too many buildings and other contraptions in his way. The Ningenkai was so noisy. How could Kurama ever live there? He searched around for a few hours and was about to give up. The world was too big. How could he ever find a single woman?  
  
Hiei rested on a branch to collect his thoughts, when a tree branch swung at him. What's this? Trees in the Ningenkai weren't supposed to move. However, the tree attacking him wasn't a human tree, it was a Makai tree. Hiei disposed of the plant with his flames. Then an idea hit him. Kurama summoned and controlled plants, so naturally any plant from the Makai would have to linger near his house, right? Even if the fox were gone from the Ningenkai for almost a year, the plants he summoned would still be there. Kurama loved to be near plants.  
  
When Kurama first entered Hiei's room, it was plant-less. After a few weeks, Hiei's room almost resembled a rainforest. Hiei used his jagan to search for Makai plants. Sure enough, he sensed huge plants with youki within them. He headed off in that direction. He approached the general area of the plants and sensed a demon lurking nearby. That must be the demon Yomi sent to watch Kurama's mother. In less than a second, the demon was dead. Hiei burned the body so Kurama's mother wouldn't have a heart attack when she found a dead demon. Now that the demon was taken care of, he just had to return to Gandara, kill Yomi, and then he and Kurama could live happily ever after.  
  
Finding a portal back to the Makai was harder than he thought. The Reikai really was strict about not letting humans find out about the Makai. After hours, Hiei finally found one portal, but it was really unstable. He wouldn't know where in the Makai it would take him, but he would take his chances. He knew most of the Makai's geography. He hopped in and landed in Gandara. Lucky him. He looked up at the evening sky. He was gone almost a day. Stupid Ningenkai.  
  
He easily found his way to the city and swiftly entered Yomi's building. His senses told him that Yomi and Kurama were together behind closed doors. He ran faster and burst into the room. Yomi cursed and turned around to see who disturbed him. Kurama was just as surprised to see Hiei. Kurama looked away in shame. Yomi climbed off Kurama and pulled a sheet around himself.  
  
"Brat, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Retrieving something that's mine."  
  
"Oh? And what would that be?"  
  
"Fox, I'm taking you with me." Hiei told Kurama.  
  
"But he doesn't want to leave with you, isn't that right, pet?"  
  
"No." Kurama answered monotonously.  
  
"If he won't come, then I'll take him by force." Hiei said as he drew his katana. Yomi looked amused.  
  
"I don't see why you want him back, Hiei. He's-" Yomi was cut short as Hiei thrust his katana at Yomi's head. Yomi easily avoided it. He summoned his youki and Hiei did as well. Hiei released the headband to reveal is jagan. Yomi fired his ki in huge balls at Hiei. Hiei easily dodged them all and tried to slice Yomi with his katana. Both moved super fast. With each blow, the energy used increased. Yomi and Hiei soon destroyed the part of the building they were in. Hiei charged at Yomi with his katana again, but Yomi caught it between his hands and broke it. Yomi punched Hiei several times in the chest and then fired a ki ball right into Hiei's forehead, where his jagan was. He grabbed Hiei by the neck and flung him to the other side of the building. Hiei slowly got back up and started to release his most powerful attack. Yomi prepared to counter it. As Hiei released his black dragon, Yomi caught it with his hands and wrestled with it for a few minutes. Yomi successfully managed to push the dragon away from him and dispersed the attack. Hiei, having used up all his energy calling the dragon, collapsed. Yomi laughed triumphantly.  
  
"Oh, Hiei, you were so stupid to attack me. Now you'll die for your insolence." Yomi gathered huge amounts of youki into his hand and prepared to strike Hiei with it. Suddenly, he felt powerful youki behind him. Who else in Gandara was a S-class demon? He turned around and saw... Youko Kurama. Yomi's breath caught in his throat. Where did he come from? Wasn't he dead? Kurama's body completed its transformation and Yomi saw the youko in all his glory. Golden eyes narrowed on Yomi.  
  
"Yomi, you were such a fool to attack Hiei and think you wouldn't rouse me as well." Kurama said.  
  
"K-Kurama?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"This is your true demon form? But you died. A spirit hunter shot you."  
  
"So most say. But all great thieves always have an escape plan. I just happened to reincarnate within this human boy." The great Makai plants started to surround Yomi. Yomi started to get nervous. Some of the plants were blood sucking ones. They could kill you by draining all the blood from your body. What a painful way to die. The other plants had vicious teeth and some and acid and poison dripping from their mouths.  
  
"H-How did all these plants get in here?"  
  
"Your garden. I had planted them all there when I first found the place. They've had a year to grow and mature. Now it seems they're hungry." Kurama seemed to have an iron expression on. Then, the plants circled Yomi and dove for him.  
  
Yomi dodged a few of the blood sucking plants, but he couldn't avoid some of the acid dripped on him. He managed to destroy some of the larger plants; they made easier targets. Vines wrapped themselves around his feet so he couldn't run. Yomi stopped for a few seconds to destroy the vines, only letting the more vicious plants enclose on him. As the plants dove in for the kill, Yomi erected a barrier around himself and deflected the plants. Kurama ran toward Yomi, ready to strike. Kurama didn't move as fast as Hiei did, but Yomi had already worn himself out fighting off Hiei and Kurama's demon plants. Kurama was getting more vicious with his blows, a year of pent up anger showing itself in his attacks. Yomi moved his head back to avoid Kurama's incoming claws, but his eyes didn't see the plant sneaking up behind him that caught his neck. Kurama aimed to cut off Yomi's head, but Yomi moved, and Kurama ripped off Yomi's eyes. Yomi screamed in pain. If that wasn't bad enough, he didn't see that he was walking right into a plant dripping with acid. The acid fell into his eyes, scorching him for life. Kurama decided to let his plants take care of Yomi.  
  
He ran to Hiei. The fire demon was still breathing, but he had wounds from fighting Yomi. His ribs were broken and his jagan seemed to be bleeding. That wasn't a good sign. As Kurama scooped up Hiei into his arms, Hiei slowly opened his eyes. He could barely make out Kurama's form. However, he didn't see his sweet human Kurama. He saw Youko Kurama, the one who was a legend in both the Makai and the Reikai. "K-Kurama?" he said before he passed out again.  
  
Kurama fled from the building, hoping his plants had taken care of Yomi. He carried Hiei like he was one of his most precious jewels. Kurama wasn't quite familiar with the landscape since he had been gone for fifteen years. He kept running, holding Hiei closer to him, hoping he was all right. Kurama entered a deep and vast forest. It looked familiar. He recognized the tall makai trees and the lush vegetation on the ground. This forest used to be one of his covert lairs. The trees were perfect for keeping unwanted visitors out. The forest recognized their old master and promptly cleared the way for him. Kurama followed the path the trees made for him and he found a secluded cave.  
  
He entered cautiously. Since he was gone, another demon that wielded similar powers to him could have set up camp here. His senses were all alert. Kurama sensed no danger. The cave looked familiar too. Kurama walked onto some lush vegetation inside the cave and set Hiei down. He went back outside to gather some wood and then lit himself a torch. No wonder the place looked familiar, it was one of his old romping grounds. He made a fire in the center of the cave.  
  
The fire revealed treasures within the cave. There were jewels hidden in the cave and other beautiful treasures lying around all waiting for his return. They weren't all jewels and precious stones; he had ancient scrolls and other items he had stolen from the Reikai. There was a makeshift bed off to a corner of the cave. It wasn't really so much a bed as a comfortable place to bring pretty youkai to sleep with. Kurama lifted Hiei and put him on the bed. It wasn't that comfortable, but it was better than the ground.  
  
Kurama unclothed Hiei and summoned healing herbs and plants to his side. He dressed his wounds. There were no bandages around, so Kurama tore off pieces of his robe. After Hiei was properly bandaged, Kurama walked around his cave.  
  
There were jewels that he never thought he'd see again. He picked up a blue gem and held it close to his eyes. It never lost its sparkle. He had such rare and valuable items here. He appreciated them more because he hadn't seen them in such a long time. He dug through the pile of treasure looking for a specific item. He hoped he had left it in this cave and not his others. Inari, it would be painful if he couldn't find it.  
  
Hiei started to regain consciousness a few hours after Kurama had brought him here. He looked around to see a lot of jewels and rare items. He wondered how he got here in the first place. The last thing he remembered was fighting Yomi and then passing out. Did Yomi spare him? Was he now in some sort of cave of torture? No, he wasn't chained down, there weren't any wards around and a prison wouldn't have jewels lying around.  
  
Something caught Hiei's eye. There was a fluffy white tail sticking out of a pile of gold. Wait, he had seen something silvery before he passed out. It kind of looked like a youko. It was tall and had golden eyes. Who was that? Was it the same creature buried underneath the gold? Curious, Hiei slowly got up from the bed and wobbly walked over to the swishing tail. He gave it a hard yank.  
  
"OW!" Kurama cried. He pulled out from under all the treasure.  
  
"Why'd you do that, Hiei? My tail is sensitive!" Kurama said.  
  
"Who are you?" Hiei asked. Kurama looked surprised.  
  
"Hiei, it's me, Kurama." Hiei narrowed his eyes and took a defensive stance. He reached to his belt for his katana, but it wasn't there. Actually, his clothes weren't there. He was confused. Where were his clothes?  
  
"Hiei, relax. I took off your clothes to tend to your wounds."  
  
"Where's Kurama?"  
  
"I AM Kurama." He said with frustration. Did he really seem so different from his human counterpart? Since Hiei didn't believe him, he changed back into his human form. Now Hiei looked really surprised.  
  
"F-fox?"  
  
"Yes." Kurama said in his softer human voice. Realization finally gripped Hiei. He did see a youko fighting Yomi. That was the same youko that was just in the cave with him. That youko was in fact Kurama, he was Youko Kurama. Hiei was shocked and stood still for a moment. He then walked back to the bed and sat down. He needed time to absorb this.  
  
Kurama cautiously walked to Hiei's side. He wasn't sure how he would respond to the news. Hiei seemed to gather his thoughts and warily looked at Kurama. 'No wonder Kurama didn't seem quite human. He looked flawless. He was always graceful and seductive. It's because he is a youko.' Hiei thought. How could he have fallen for one? Youkos were known for being very promiscuous and selfish, more specifically, Youko Kurama was famous for being a sex god and one of the most cunning and cold-hearted thieves. How could such a spirit reside in that seemingly innocent body?  
  
Kurama saw the look Hiei gave him. Hiei didn't trust him anymore. All demons gave him the same look when he was still a youko. Everyone wanted him, yet they all feared him. No one really wanted to get close to him, to get to know who he really was. As far as anyone knew, he was just a youko with an insatiable libido. The only one that cared for him and he cared for in return was Kuronue, but he was long dead. Now it seemed the relationship between him and Hiei would follow the same path of the relationship he had with Kuronue - heartbreak. Hiei looked at Kurama with caution. Seeing the distrust in Hiei's eyes, Kurama went back to digging for that item when Hiei spoke.  
  
"Fox, you're naked."  
  
"Huh?" Kurama looked at himself, indeed he was. When he fled from Yomi's he was in youko form, which always seemed to have his white robes on. However, his human form was naked when Hiei intruded on him and Yomi. Kurama always had a spare outfit in his caves since his sexual escapades always ended in torn clothes. He found the outfit and put it on. It was a little big and flashy, but he tied knots around the shoulders and tore off some of the fabric so it would fit.  
  
"Why did you heal me?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Why do you have to ask? I was worried about you, that's why."  
  
"You don't care, fox."  
  
"And how would you know?"  
  
"You're youko. Youko Kurama. You don't care, you kill, rape, and pillage." Hiei said. It was no use denying it, it was true.  
  
"That was a lifetime ago, I've changed."  
  
"Did you? Fifteen years in the Ningenkai changed your entire lifestyle?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Don't lie. That's impossible."  
  
"I stayed here so my mother would live, Hiei. If I really was back to my old self, I would have left a long time ago."  
  
"I'm just saying you might have ulterior motives for staying."  
  
"And why would I stay in Gandara and agree to be Yomi's sex slave?"  
  
"Yomi has ancient treasures and powerful weapons hidden in his building. You're telling me those items didn't interest you? Just take a look around this cave. Did you steal all this treasure while you were imprisoned?"  
  
"No! I stayed because Yomi trapped me. If I didn't stay he would have killed you and my mother!"  
  
"How convenient that you got to have all the sex you wanted while you were trapped." Hiei paused. "Tell me, was I just another fuck for you?"  
  
"NO! How could you say that?"  
  
"You're saying you didn't enjoy it with Yomi?" Hiei accused.  
  
"N-no, Hiei. I- I couldn't control my body." Kurama weakly said. Hiei gave Kurama a disgusted look. He got up to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Kurama asked.  
  
"Anywhere away from you." Hiei said. He staggered and almost fell when Kurama caught him. Hiei froze. No matter how much he denied it, he couldn't control the warm fuzzy feeling that engulfed his heart every time Kurama touched him. Kurama carried him back to the bed and put him down.  
  
"Hiei, please don't move around, you'll hurt yourself." Kurama adjusted a few of the bandages around Hiei's chest.  
  
"Hn. I can take care of myself." Hiei said gruffly. Kurama could tell that he was defeated. No matter how much he loved Hiei, he would only see him as the demon, the ruthless youko, not the human that loved him dearly. Kurama got up and started to leave the cave.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"You want me to leave you alone, right?"  
  
"What about all your treasure?" Hiei asked. Kurama smiled sadly.  
  
"I've already lost the two most precious things to me." Kurama said sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry, did you drop a few precious items after you raided Yomi's vault?"  
  
"No. Yomi must've ordered my mother's death when you attacked." Kurama said. There was genuine pain in his emerald eyes. Hiei saw it and instantly regretted all the things he said. Maybe Kurama had changed. Perhaps that single human woman was capable of changing his depraved lifestyle with love.  
  
"She's not dead." Hiei said.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I killed the demon watching her before I went to see you and Yomi."  
  
"You snuck into the Ningenkai?"  
  
"Kch. It's not like it's that hard." Hiei snorted. Kurama smiled. His mother was still alive. He hadn't lost one of the people he loved the most.  
  
"And what was the other thing?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"The other precious thing to you."  
  
"Oh. It's um..." Kurama stuttered. 'It's you Hiei.' Kurama thought, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Kurama couldn't look at Hiei and cast his eyes elsewhere. Hiei caught the hint. Hiei knew it was he.  
  
"Hn. Never mind."  
  
"Thank you for saving my mother." Kurama held Hiei's hand, but Hiei quickly drew it away. They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"What were you looking for?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When you were digging through the gold."  
  
"Oh. Just a potion."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Nothing. It was to make me stronger so I could finish off Yomi."  
  
"You're lying." Hiei said. Well, seemed like his jagan healed.  
  
"It's nothing, just a little potion."  
  
"What was it, fox?" Kurama looked away from Hiei's probing eyes.  
  
"A suicide potion. Quick and painless." Kurama said softly.  
  
"What? ARE YOU STUPID? Why the hell would you want to kill yourself?"  
  
"I thought my mother had died. There would be no point in living if there weren't anyone to love you. You never know how precious something is until you lose it."  
  
"You never needed love when you were a youko."  
  
"Hiei it's....... hard to explain. Once you love someone and they're gone, it's painful to move on. Worst of all, I know that no one would ever love me again. At least not on the same scale she did. I know I could live out my life as a youko, but there would be this huge hole in me that I know can't be filled." Kurama said. 'And I knew you wouldn't love me once you found out who I am.' Kurama silently thought.  
  
Hiei understood. He walked around for a hundred years with a void in his heart. He was an outcast and never had companionship. He never had friendly love. The pain eased when he found Mukuro, but the void was still there. Then he met Kurama, the remedy to all his scars. His heart felt whole and warm. Then it shattered when he thought Kurama betrayed him. He understood the loss.  
  
"Fox, you shouldn't kill yourself."  
  
"What do you understand? You can't comprehend what I felt. I thought I had lost my mother and I lost y-" Kurama stopped himself. He didn't want to say that. Then it would be a reality. He hoped Hiei would still love him.  
  
"Don't be stupid, you're not a coward. You know suicide solves nothing. It's an escape for the weak. You've become weak living with all those humans."  
  
"What is this? First you hate me because I'm a youko and now you hate me because I'm human?"  
  
"Fox, I don't hate you."  
  
"Then what is it about me that you don't like?"  
  
"It's not that simple. You have a dual personality. One is ruthless and one is fairly innocent. I'm just not sure which one is real."  
  
"It's not like I made a personality up. I've changed. I still have some of my old characteristics, but I also have new ones." Kurama said. Hiei was silent. It was true, Kurama wasn't two people, he just evolved from his old image. They sat in silence again. Kurama tried to change some of the bandages.  
  
"You don't have to do that. I'll heal on my own."  
  
"It's the least I can do. You saved my mother and you tried to save me from Yomi."  
  
"A lot of good that did. He almost killed me."  
  
"You weakened him, so he was easy prey for my plants."  
  
"You killed him?"  
  
"I'm not sure. He's more powerful than me, so he might have escaped even though he was surrounded by some of the most vicious makai plants." Kurama said. He took off the bandages and applied some of the herbs onto Hiei's wounds. Surprisingly, Hiei let Kurama do so. It got uncomfortable when Kurama got to his inner legs. Kurama quickly grazed passed those wounds. Kurama was about to rip his clothes again to make bandages, but Hiei stopped him.  
  
"They'll heal on their own." Hiei said. He was already naked, he didn't want a tempting half naked fox near him too. Kurama drew Hiei's cloak over his body. Kurama got up to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Back to the Ningenkai. I'm going to live with my mother again. I miss her."  
  
"You're not going to stay longer?"  
  
"No. After being here, I realize the Makai wasn't as great as I remembered it to be. And besides, it's not like anyone here's going to miss me." Kurama shone Hiei a sad smile and exited the cave.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
A/N: THE END! Hehe, just kidding, read the sequel. 


End file.
